One of the boys
by Schreiberlinge
Summary: Antwort auf Nesscafes Gryffindor Sexprotz Challenge auf WIKTT. Hermione und die Jungs versuchen den Titel des Gryffindor Sexprotzes zu gewinnen. Ratet mal, auf wen sie es dabei abgesehen hat. Übersetzung der Snapelinge, Original von Rilla
1. Chapter 1

**One of the Boys**

**Einer von den Jungs**

**Original-Story von Rilla**

_Übersetzt von den Schreiberlingen (in diesem speziellen Fall und in alphabetischer Reihenfolge: CallistaEvans, Ginny-the-dark, Indigo Daisy, MomoSnape, Pima und Trin)._

_Das Beta-Lesen haben Nici Cavanaugh und Malina für uns übernommen._

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit_

_A/N: Dies ist meine Antwort auf Nesscafes Stud Challenge (auf WIKTT), Sie ist kurz und 'schmutzig'._

_Ü/N: Uns gehört auch nichts, nicht einmal die Story, wir dürfen sie nur mit Rillas Erlaubnis übersetzen. Dies ist unser erster Versuch einer Gemeinschaftsübersetzung, also wäre es schön, wenn ihr eure Meinung dazu kundtut, damit wir wissen, ob sich weitere Projekte lohnen._

**Kapitel 1**

_(übersetzt von CallistaEvans)_

Hermione saß auf Nevilles Schoß im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und lächelte wissend zu Harry und Ron hinüber.

„Los, ihr zwei, erzählt weiter", sagte sie, „denn wenn ihr es nicht macht, werde _ich_ es tun."

„Gut, Mione", erwiderte Ron. „Dann bin ich der Erste. Milicent Bullstrode. Susan Bones. Hannah Abbotts." Er legte eine Hand über seinen Mund und murmelte: „PadmaundParvati."

„Entschuldige, Ron", meinte Hermione mit einem Grinsen, „aber ich denke nicht, dass jeder hier dich gehört hat. Seamus, hast du das Letzte verstanden?"

„Ich habe es nicht verstanden. Was ist mit dir, Dean?"

Dean lächelte Hermione an. „Ich habe es auch nicht verstanden."

„Gut, Padma und Parvati!"

„Zusammen?", fragte Neville in bewunderndem Ton.

Hermione wandte sich ihm zu und nickte.

„Wow!"

„Du bist dran, Harry", sagte sie.

„Ginny", erwiderte er kurz angebunden.

„Komm schon, Harry, denk an die Bedingungen unseres Spiels hier. Es hat ... gewisse Auswirkungen Informationen zurückzuhalten."

Sie konnte sehen, wie es in Harrys Gehirn arbeitete, als er genau überlegte, wie schlimm es sein würde, morgen in einem Glitzerkleid mit Federboa zum Unterricht zu kommen.

„Du gewinnst schon wieder, Hermione. Vor Ginny, da war ... da war ..."

Sie lehnten sich alle in erwartungsvoller Haltung nach vorne, mit Ausnahme von Hermione, die sich zurück an Neville lehnte und sich diebisch freute.

„Madame Hooch."

„Nein!", schrie Neville.

Harry wurde purpurrot, als Dean und Seamus sich vorbeugten, um ihm auf den Rücken zu klopfen. Ron lachte in sich hinein und freute sich darüber, vorübergehend aus der Schusslinie zu sein.

„Hey, Hermione", meinte Harry in dem Versuch, die Aufmerksamkeit von sich zu lenken. „Du hast uns noch nichts über deine früheren Eroberungen erzählt …noch nie. Wer sind die glücklichen Jungs?"

„Oh, bitte!", sagte Neville in dramatischem Tonfall und gab ihr einen spielerischen Klaps auf den Hintern. „Hermione hat keinen Sex mit Jungs! Sie ist selber einer."

Hermione schien plötzlich nicht mehr so viel Spaß zu haben. Sie flüchtete von Nevilles Schoß auf den Boden und zog die Stirn kraus.

„So denkt ihr also über mich? Dass ich ein asexuelles Wesen bin, das nur mit euch herumhängt?"

„Natürlich nicht, Mione! Es ist nur ... nun, du bist nicht wie Lavender oder Parvati. Weißt du, was ich meine?", stammelte Ron. „Sie haben ... sie haben ..."

In den Sekunden, die seiner Erklärung folgten, erkannte Hermione, dass es tatsächlich möglich war, buchstäblich rot zu sehen. Sie stand voller Wut auf, riss ihre Bluse und gleichzeitig auch den vorne angebrachten Verschluss ihres BHs auf.

„Was, Ron? Diese da? Haben sie so etwas?" Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihre Brüste aus ihrer Bluse heraushingen ... und das in voller Absicht. Sie nahm einen noch tieferen Rotton an als Harry zuvor, ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und bedeckte eilig ihre Blöße.

Die Jungen starrten sie eine zeitlang schweigend an. Es war Harry, der zuerst sprach.

„Verdammt!"

Hermione wischte eine einzelne Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mione", sagte Ron, „ich wollte deine Gefühle nicht verletzen. Ich wusste nicht, dass es dich so stören würde. Ich wusste nicht, dass du noch nie mit jemandem zusammen warst."

„Aber sicher war ich das!", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Also dann, wer war es?", fragte Harry. Er kam näher und legte einen Arm um sie.

Sie zog für einen Moment einen Schmollmund. Dies war definitiv nichts, was sie irgendjemandem hatte erzählen wollen. Sie hatte gedacht, dies würde wie die vielen anderen Spiele verlaufen und niemand würde bemerken, dass sie die persönlichen Fragen nicht beantwortete.

„Gregory Goyle", sagte sie leise.

„Iiihh!", rief Neville aus, bevor Ron die Chance hatte, ihn gegen das Schienbein zu treten.

Sie wischte sich weitere Tränen weg. „Er hat mir hinterher erzählt, es sei eine Herausforderung gewesen. Die Slytherin-Jungs sollten herausfinden, was ... was ..."

Harry umarmte sie fest.

„Es ging darum, wer es wagt herauszufinden, was ich mit meinem großen Mund noch alles machen kann!"

„Diese Schweine!", stieß Neville hervor.

„Hermione, du kannst jetzt zu Bett gehen, wenn du möchtest ... du brauchst nicht weiter zu spielen", bemerkte Harry leise.

„Nein", erwiderte sie gelassen, „mir geht es gut, wirklich. Nächste Runde!" Sie zog eine neue Karte aus dem Hut. „Wer ist das Objekt deiner Phantasien? Dean, du bist der Erste."

Und ich habe geglaubt, es könne nicht mehr schlimmer werden! Das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich Neville die Fragen aussuchen lasse, dachte sie.

„Ich glaube, ich würde sagen ... Lavender."

Der Rest der Jungen nickte anerkennend. „Seamus?"

„Nun, nach der Show, die Hermione hier hingelegt hat ..." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie lächelte zurück, wobei sie sich schon besser fühlte. „Ich denke, sie macht einen knappen zweiten Platz direkt hinter Luna Lovegood." Es gab ein paar Pfiffe und etwas Gelächter. Dann war Neville an der Reihe.

Seine Wangen färbten sich rot und er schaute zu Boden. „Professor Tonks", sagte er leise.„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen", erwiderte Ron und das schien Neville etwas aufzumuntern.

„Okay, Ron, was ist mit dir?"

„Ihr müsst mir versprechen, nicht zu lachen. In Ordnung?" Sie alle nickten einstimmig. Ron seufzte. „Professor Sinistra."

„Nein!", stieß Hermione hervor.

„Ihr habt es versprochen!", meinte Ron.

„Ich lache doch gar nicht, Ron, es ist nur, dass meins ... in diesem Licht betrachtet, nicht mehr so außer Reichweite erscheint."

„Wer ist es?", fragte Harry ungeduldig und gleichzeitig auch erleichtert, weil er diese Runde aufgrund seiner Beziehung zu Ginny auslassen konnte.

„Nun, lasst es mich so ausdrücken, Ron und Neville sind nicht die einzigen, die in einen Professor verknallt sind", bot sie schüchtern an.

„Iiihh! Du liebst Hagrid!", verkündete Neville.

„Igitt! Nein! Trau mir doch bitte etwas mehr Geschmack zu."

„Aber, Mione, wer könnte es denn sonst sein? Der einzige andere Professor, der sowohl männlich ist als auch unserer Spezies angehört, ist ... nein!"

Sie nickte langsam. „Snape."

Harrys Augen wurden immer größer. „Warum solltest du auf die Idee kommen, Snape zu mögen?"

„Er ist brillant, Harry! Und er hat dir dabei geholfen, Voldemort zu besiegen!"

„Ja, das wissen wir", sagte Ron und verdrehte dabei die Augen, „er bekommt jeden Tag eine Menge Fan-Post als Beweis! Das ist dasselbe wie damals bei Lockhart. Du springst auf den fahrenden Zug auf."

„Das ist nicht wahr! Ich mochte ihn schon seit Beginn unseres sechsten Schuljahres!" rief sie aus, und schlug sich gleich darauf die Hand auf den Mund.

„Mach dir doch nichts vor, Mione, er ist einfach nur der zurzeit am meisten begehrte Junggeselle der Zaubererwelt. Er ist außer Reichweite für dich."

„Und Professor Sinistra ist es nicht für dich, Ron?"

„Ich sehe, dass sich da ein neues Spiel anbietet!", stellte Seamus triumphierend fest.

„Und was für ein Spiel sollte das sein?", fragte sie.

„Ich fordere hiermit Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom und Hermione Granger heraus. Die erste Person, die es schafft, einen Professor ihrer Wahl zu verführen, gewinnt den Titel Sexprotz von Gryffindor."

„Ihr wollt, dass ich Snape verführe?", hakte sie mit schwacher Stimme nach.

„Wie schwer kann das sein?", fragte Dean. „Zeig ihm einfach, was du uns heute Nacht gezeigt hast. Du hast da ein paar schlagende Argumente!"

Hermione wurde rot.

„Bist du dabei?", wollte Neville wissen.

Sie warf einen suchenden Blick auf Ron, der sie selbstgefällig ansah. Sie richtete ihr Kinn nach oben und antwortete mit fester Stimme: „Aber ja, ja, ich bin dabei!"

-o-

„Sind das die Regeln, Hermione?", fragte Lavender aufgeregt.

Der Inhalt des Sexprotz von Gryffindor-Wettbewerbs verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer unter den Schülern. Lavender und Parvati hatten beschlossen, Seamus dabei zu helfen, eine Liste mit Vorschriften und Regeln aufzusetzen. Trotzdem hatte er sie keinen Blick auf die letzte Kopie werfen lassen, bevor sie zu den Teilnehmern gesendet worden war. Überraschenderweise unterstützten die meisten Mädchen in der Schule Hermione. Sie hatte den schleichenden Verdacht, dass Frauen nichts mehr verbinden konnte, als die Chance einen Titel gegen die Jungen zu gewinnen.

„Ja, das sind sie!", sagte sie, während sie auf Lavenders Bett hüpfte und das Pergament auseinander rollte. Parvati setzte sich neben sie.

_Hogwarts Erster 'Sexprotz von Gryffindor'-Jahreswettbewerb _

_Teilnehmer:_

_Neville Longbottom_

Ronald Weasley 

_Hermione Granger_

_Regeln:_

_Das Ziel dieses Wettbewerbs ist es, den Professor seiner/ihrer Wahl erfolgreich zu verführen, in einer Form von einvernehmlichem, intimem Kontakt. Die Unterschrift eures Vertrags wird automatisch die Farbe wechseln. Die erste Person, deren Unterschrift sich vor dem Abschlussfest blau färbt, wird zum 'Sexprotz von Gryffindor' erklärt. Die Farben der verschiedenen Stufen sind wie folgt:_

_Händchen halten: gelb_

_Küssen: orange_

_andere Berührungen: rot_

_Ablegen von Kleidungsstücken: violett_

_Oral-Sex: blau_

_Geschlechtsverkehr: gold (1)_

_(1) Der Titel 'Sexprotz von Gryffindor' wird an jeden Teilnehmer verliehen, der es schafft, dass seine/ihre Signatur sich golden färbt._

_Um euch bei euren Eingebungen zu unterstützen, muss vor der Herstellung des oben genannten, intimen Kontaktes mindestens eine der folgenden Anmach-Sprüche benutzt werden oder der Vertrag ist null und nichtig: _

„_Wow, hast du große Füße! Ich würde gerne herausfinden, ob das, was man so sagt, wahr ist."_

„_Ich würde gerne einen multiplen Orgasmus nach dir benennen." _

„_Darf ich heute dein Sklave sein?"_

„_Schläfst du auf deinem Bauch? (Irgendeine Antwort) Darf ich es tun?"_

„_Ich habe Sex bei meinen ersten Dates. Und du?" _

„_Ich denke, ich könnte mich wie verrückt in dein Bett fallen lassen."_

„_Ich werde heute Nacht Sex mit dir haben, du könntest genauso gut dabei sein." _

„_Wenn ich dir sage, dass du einen wundervollen Körper hast, würdest du ihn gegen mich reiben?"_

„_Du musst müde sein, denn du bist den ganzen Tag durch meine Gedanken spaziert."_

„_Ist die Sonne aufgegangen oder hast du mich einfach nur angelächelt?"_

„_Verzeihung. Möchtest du vögeln oder soll ich mich entschuldigen?"_

„_Es ist nett dich zu treffen. Ich bin (dein Name) und du bist ... hinreißend."_

„_Warum musst du nur jeden Tag so verdammt großartig sein? Kannst du nicht eine Pause einlegen, damit ich mich zur Abwechslung auf etwas anderes konzentrieren kann."_

„_Glaube es oder nicht, vernascht zu werden ist noch mal so schwer, wenn du so gut aussiehst." _

_Unterschrift,_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Neville Longbottom_

Hermione schaute auf den Vertrag und seufzte auf. „Diese Sätze sind furchtbar!"

„Ich habe ihnen gesagt, sie sollen sie nicht verwenden!", rief Parvati.

„Das war der Grund, warum sie uns den letzten Entwurf vorenthalten hatten", meinte Lavender. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermione, du kannst das schaffen. Immerhin hast du den einfachsten Job. Der Vertrag färbt sich blau bei 'Oral-Sex'. Welcher halbwegs normale Mann würde es ablehnen, wenn du ihm einen blasen willst? Nicht einmal Snape ist so daneben."

Hermione ließ sich zurück auf das Bett fallen. „Ihr versteht mich nicht. Ich 'mag' ihn. Ich möchte, dass er mich respektiert. Ich kann nicht einfach in sein Büro marschieren und auf meine Knie sinken", erklärte sie, doch insgeheim gab sie zu, dass die Idee sie in Versuchung führte.

„Dann wird es noch einiges an 'ernsthafter' Arbeit hier für uns geben", sagte Parvati und hob eine lange, verhedderte Strähne aus Hermiones Haar nach oben. „Aber zuerst solltest du den Vertrag unterschreiben."

Hermione nahm einen Federkiel und schrieb ihren Namen ordentlich unter die von Ron und Neville. Das Pergament rollte sich selbst wieder zusammen und flog durch die Tür Richtung Deans Zimmer.

Hermione war froh, dass Sonntag war und sie ihre Hausaufgaben alle schon am Vortag erledigt hatte, denn Lavender und Parvati ließen ihr für den Rest der Nacht keine Ruhe.Ihr Haar wurde gewaschen, weichgespült, geglättet, gestylt, verzaubert und geschnitten. Lavender brachte ihr bei, wie man Make-up richtig auftrug. Die Zimmernachbarin machte eine spöttische Bemerkung über Hermiones Wahl für ein dunkles Violett anstatt eines hellen Rottons, musste aber zugeben, dass eine dunkle Farbe eher dazu geeignet war, die Aufmerksamkeit eines Slytherins auf sich zu ziehen. Parvati half ihr, einige ihrer eher durchschnittlichen Muggel-Klamotten in bauchnabelfreie Tops und Push-up-BHs zu verwandeln, was Hermione sowohl unbequem als auch ein wenig peinlich empfand.

Als sie sich jedoch im Spiegel betrachtete, erkannte sie, dass ihr Dekolleté im oberen Bereich ihrer halb offenen Bluse sehr üppig wirkte.

„Das einzige Problem ist, dass ich meine Schuluniform hier drüber ziehen muss", kommentierte sie, während sie sich zur Seite drehte und die Stirn über die Wölbung ihres Hinterns in der engen Jeans runzelte. Sie wandte sich unter deren gut sitzender Passform und war glücklich darüber, dass sie sich nicht mehr so anziehen müsste, sobald der Wettbewerb vorbei war.

„Du bist wirklich einer von den Jungs, nicht wahr?", fragte Lavender. „Hier." Sie streifte Hermione ihre Robe über und zeigte ihr, wie sie sie genau an der richtigen Stelle offen ließ, um ein wenig Haut zu zeigen. „Nun ist es Zeit für unsere wichtigste Waffe!"

Lavender ging zur Tür und öffnete sie, um den Blick auf eine wartende Pansy Parkinson freizugeben. Hermione schnappte nach Luft.

„Ach, hör auf mich anzustarren, Granger! Ich bin hier, um dir die Kunst der Verführung nach Slytherin-Art beizubringen. Wir können es auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass ein Mann den Titel gewinnt!"

„Warum machst du dir einen Kopf um den Titel 'Sexprotz von Gryffindor', Pansy?"

„Das tue ich nicht. Du wirst jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen. Wir werden den ganzen Weg gehen. Der allererste Sexprotz von Hogwarts wird weiblich sein!"

Hermione verbrachte den Rest der Nacht mit Pansy und lernte dabei Dinge in der Praxis, die sie bisher nur aus Büchern kannte. Sie übte Pansys so genannte 'Technik' mit Bananen und Gurken. Als sie sich über die Größe der letzten Gurke beschwerte, erklärte ihr die offensichtlich erfahrenere junge Frau, dass Slytherin nicht umsonst die Schlange als Symbol hätte, was fast bewirkt hätte, dass Hermione sich vom Wettbewerb zurückzog. Als Pansy sie verließ, konnte Hermione schnurren, sich schlängeln und umherschleichen wie eine Löwin. Sie musste zugeben, dass Pansy Parkinson mit ihrem großen Erfahrungsschatz Draco Malfoy zu einem sehr glücklichen jungen Mann machen musste.

-o-

„Frühstück, Hermione! Du wirst noch zu spät kommen!", rief Lavender, während sie auf ihr Bett hüpfte.

„Beeil dich!", kreischte Parvati. „Ich habe gerade gesehen, dass Ron den Gemeinschaftsraum mit einem Duzend Rosen in der Hand verlassen hat ... und Harry erzählte mir, dass Neville bereits vor über einer Stunde zur Eulerei gegangen ist."

Hermione stöhnte und drehte sich herum. In dem Moment erkannte sie den Grund dafür, dass all ihre Freunde Jungen waren; sie würden ihr so etwas nicht antun. Sie hob ihre Arme und ließ sich von den Mädchen aus dem Bett ziehen. Nach kurzer Diskussion suchten sie das 'perfekte Outfit' aus und machten sich an ihren Haaren und ihrem Make-up zu schaffen. Verschlafen starrte sie in den Spiegel.

„Hermione, so wird das niemals funktionieren! Du siehst aus wie ein Zombie. Wach auf!"

„Kaffee ...", brachte sie fertig zu brummen, „brauche Kaffee ..."

Ein paar Minuten später eilten sie die Treppen hinunter zur Großen Halle. Lavender trug eine riesige Tasse Kaffee, dessen Inhalt sie Hermione aufzwang. Sie hielten außerhalb der massiven Türen an. Hermione kniff die Augen zusammen bei der plötzlichen Flut aufblitzender Lichter, als die Mädchen mit Hilfe der Zauberstäbe letzte Feinheiten an ihrer neuen Erscheinung vornahmen.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte Parvati.

Sie holte tief Luft. „So bereit, wie ich es sein kann!"

Die Mädchen rissen die Türen auf und Hermione betrat die Halle. Es wurde schlagartig still im Raum.

_

* * *

_

_Für die, die es wissen wollen, hier die Regeln für die Gryffindor Stud Challenge:_

_WIKTT Gryffindor Stud (Sexprotz)-Wettbewerbs-Anforderungen:_

_1. Hermione sollte mindestens einen abgedroschenen Anmachspruch bei Snape benutzen_

_2. Hermione muss den Titel des Sexprotz von Gryffindor gewinnen_

_3. Snape sollte so knurrig und sarkastisch wie möglich bleiben._

_Optional:_

_1. Alle Mädchen von Hogwarts inklusive der Slytherins erfahren von dem Wettbewerb und helfen Hermione_

_2. Slash darf vorkommen_

_3. Lavender und Parvati geben Hermione Tipps in Sachen Verführung_

_4. Die Jungs benutzen einen oder mehrere der abgedroschenen Anmachsprüche_

_(Dann werden noch verschiedene Anmachsprüche aufgeführt, aber das erspare ich uns allen, zumal einige davon in diesem Kapitel vorkommen)_

_Anmerlung von Momo, die das ganze einstellen darf -twinkel-: Reviews werden an Rilla weitergeleitet, also wer möchte, darf sie auch auf englisch schreiben. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit._

_Anmerkung von Momo: Hallo ihr Lieben, jetzt geht es weiter mit der Story, da ihr uns ja so lieb gebettelt habe -gg-. Viel Sapß. _

_

* * *

_  
**Kapitel 2**

_(übersetzt von Pima)_

Severus Snape verbrachte die Sonntagnacht damit, ein weiteres Besäufnis auszuschlafen. Er wachte am nächsten Morgen auf, dankbar für die Phiole mit Anti-Kater-Trank, die er zuvor wohlbedacht neben seinem Bett bereitgestellt hatte.

Er schwor sich selbst, dass er eines Tages aufhören würde, sich wie ein dummer Schuljunge aufzuführen und lernen würde, richtig mit seinem neu entdeckten Ruhm umzugehen. Seit Voldemorts Niederlage hatte er sich an den Wochenenden eigentlich keine Gesellschaft mehr gewünscht; Gesellschaft, die wohlgemerkt in den meisten Fällen aus einer Horde von Verehrerinnen und einer Gruppe von rauen „Saufkumpanen" bestand, die für nichts zu gebrauchen waren außer dazu, ihn bis spät in die Nacht zu belästigen. Genau genommen fand er seinen einzigen Trost in den Tiefen eines Glases Feuerwhiskey nach dem anderen.

„Geh aus und hab ein wenig Spaß", sagte der alte Mann.

„Komm nicht in dieses Schloss zurück, bis du durch und durch betrunken bist", sagte der alte Mann.

Severus schnaubte. Wann würde Dumbledore endlich begreifen, dass er nicht sein Schützling war? Er hatte nichts gemeinsam mit dem alten Zauberer, mit dem Haufen ehemaliger Quidditch Stars oder mit den Legionen von hirnlosen Vamps, die um die Chance wetteiferten, sein Bett für ihn wärmen zu dürfen. Sicher, er hatte einige von ihnen mit auf ein privates Zimmer im Eberkopf genommen. Welcher Mann würde das nach Jahren des selbst auferlegten Zölibats nicht tun? Aber trotzdem.Ihm war noch keine Frau begegnet, die im Stande war, länger als eine Minute eine anständige Konversation mit ihm zu führen.

Das waren seine Gedanken, als er am Montagmorgen mit einer Gabel in seinem Frühstück herumstocherte. Plötzlich stellte er fest, dass das unaufhörliche Plappern der Schüler und der Lehrerschaft innehielt. Er sah auf und entdeckte den Grund für dieses ungewöhnliche Verhalten. Den Gang mit sicheren Schritten entlang schreitend, flankiert von zwei weiblichen Gryffindors, kam Schülersprecherin Hermione Granger in einem Outfit daher, das gut und gerne auf einen Laufsteg gepasst hätte. Für einen Moment hätte er schwören können, dass sie in seine Richtung zwinkerte, bevor sie zwischen Potter und Weasley Platz nahm, die sie mit weit geöffneten Mündern anstarrten. Potters Freundin sah hinter einem Vorhang von roten Haaren eifersüchtig drein.

_Na, da ist doch mal eine Frau, mit der man ein intellektuell stimulierendes Gespräch führen könnte_, dachte er. Severus ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie er seine Lippen leckte, bevor er sich selbst eines Besseren belehren konnte. Bei Merlin, was tat er da nur? Verlangte es ihn tatsächlich nach einer besserwisserischen Schülerin, nur weil sie sich ein wenig verändert hatte? Und weil sie einen unvergleichlich brillanten Verstand hat, ergänzte er im Stillen. Das hier war lächerlich. Der Anti-Kater-Trank musste nicht richtig gewirkt haben. Ja, das war es. Er war wahrscheinlich noch immer betrunken. _Dennoch, ich hätte schwören können, dass sie mir zugezwinkert hat …_

-o-

_Das bin ich nicht! Das bin ich nicht! Das bin ich nicht,_ meldete sich Hermiones Verstand lautstark zu Wort, als sie die Große Halle betrat. Sie trat so selbstsicher und sinnlich auf, wie Pansy es ihr in der Nacht zuvor beigebracht hatte, doch insgeheim plante sie, diese Lackleder-Stöckelschuhe von ihren Füßen zu reißen und mit ihnen auf Lavender und Parvati einzuschlagen, sobald das Frühstück zu Ende war. Sie meinte, dass ihre Brüste drohten, aus dem Korsett heraus zu hüpfen, welches unter der leicht geöffneten weißen Bluse kaum zu sehen war. In ihren Gedanken dankte sie allen existierenden Göttern, dass sie die Mädchen dazu überredet hatte, sie die Gryffindor-Robe zum Frühstück tragen zu lassen.

Einmal tief einatmend sah sie hoch zur Lehrertafel. Snape saß an seinem üblichen Platz und beobachtete sie mit einem sorgfältig einstudierten Gesichtsausdruck; aber sie hätte wetten können, dass sie ihn ganz leicht zittern sah, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Sie entschied, dass sie nicht vorhatte, diese Witzverkleidung (die sogar komplett mit einem engen, knielangen Lederrock und Netzstrümpfen ausgestattet war) für nichts und wieder nichts umsonst angezogen zu haben, zwinkerte ihm schnell zu, bevor sie wieder die Nerven verlor und praktisch auf den Sitz zwischen Harry und Ron zusprang.

Sie war sich unangenehm bewusst, dass alle Augen in der Halle auf sie gerichtet waren.

„Ron, so, wie dein Mund offen steht, siehst du aus wie ein Fisch! Sag doch irgendwas!", schnappte sie, irritiert davon, dass der riesige Becher Kaffee noch nicht die ersehnte Wirkung auf sie ausübte.

„Dieser Auftritt war verdammt noch mal der Wahnsinn!", rief er aus.

Hermione grinste und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Teller, während sie sich bemühte Harrys entschuldigendes Flüstern, das an Ginny gerichtet war, zu ignorieren. Als Professor Tonks aufquiekte, wandte sie sich der Lehrertafel zu. Ein gutes Dutzend Eulen kreiste über ihr und warf ebenso viele herzförmige Umschläge auf ihren Schoß. Die Haare der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrerin wurden purpurrot, passend zu ihren Wangen, als sie die Karten aufsammelte und sich dann, mit einem verlegenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, beeilte, aus der Halle zu kommen.

„Glaubst du, das war zuviel des Guten?", fragte Neville Seamus.

„Ganz und gar nicht!", meinte Seamus.

Während Hermiones Blick über den Rest der Lehrertafel wanderte, entdeckte sie Professor Sinistra, die stumm hinter einem Rosenstrauß vor ihrem Teller saß. Immer wieder warf sie einen Blick auf eine Notiz und sah dann zu Ron herüber, einen leicht strengen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Was hast du in dem Brief geschrieben?", fragte Harry.

„Einen der unvermeidlichen Sprüche", erwiderte Ron. „Das wird sicher einwandfrei funktionieren."

Hermione erstickte ein aufkommendes Lachen. „Welchen?", fragte sie und versuchte, ihr Gesicht ernst wirken zu lassen.

„Warum musst du nur jeden Tag so verdammt großartig sein? Kannst du nicht eine Pause einlegen, damit ich mich zur Abwechslung auf etwas anderes konzentrieren kann?"

„Oh je", murmelte sie in sich hinein. Sie wollte den Wettbewerb gewinnen, aber sie hasste es, zusehen zu müssen, wie die Jungs sich selbst so ins Aus manövrierten. Und sie merkten es nicht einmal. Nun, gut, dies war wohl das Opfer, das sie würde bringen müssen.

Parvati räusperte sich laut und wies mit ihren Augen in Richtung Lehrertisch. Hermione sah hoch und bemerkte, dass Snape sie schon wieder anstarrte. Einen kurzen Blick auf die Slytherintafel werfend, sah sie Pansy, die sie zum Handeln aufforderte. Jetzt oder nie, meinte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Langsam tauchte sie einen Finger in die Marmelade auf ihrem Teller, führte ihn dann zu ihren Lippen und sah Snape dabei genau in die Augen. Er hob eine Augenbraue, als ihre Zunge herausschnellte und dann ihre Fingerkuppe umkreiste. Die Lippen um ihre Fingerspitze schließend, ließ sie den Finger gänzlich in ihren Mund verschwinden, bevor sie ihn gemächlich wieder herauszog. Seine Augenlider schienen für einen Augenblick sehr schwer zu werden, bevor er sich in seinem Stuhl aufsetzte und sie mit einem eisernen Blick fixierte. Hermione lächelte süß und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder zurück auf ihr Frühstück, während sie sich bemühte, die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch zu besänftigen.

-o-

Severus war in einer recht miesepetrigen Stimmung als er durch die Korridore pirschte. Es hatte ihn nicht viel Zeit gekostet von dem Wettbewerb zwischen den Gryffindors zu erfahren. Sexgott von Gryffindor, in der Tat, dachte er. Dumbledore fand das Ganze lediglich amüsant, während McGonagall wie vom Donner gerührt war. Doch was Severus am unglaublichsten fand, war, dass eine Teilnehmerin ihr Interesse scheinbar auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Nach dieser kleinen Show heute morgen beim Frühstück fürchtete er schon den Moment, da Granger sein Klassenzimmer betreten würde.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, in was sie sich da selbst reinritt, soviel war sicher! Er war ein Todesser! Ein kleiner gryffindorscher Bücherwurm würde ihn nicht übers Ohr hauen. _Oh nein, Miss Granger, Sie wissen nicht, was Sie erwartet, _dachte er boshaft. Er schritt in sein Klassenzimmer und nahm seinen gewohnten Platz hinter dem Pult ein.

Für einen Augenblick gingen seine Vorsätze fast baden, als er Granger den Raum betreten sah, während diese heimlichtuerisch mit Pansy Parkinson flüsterte. Diesen Risikofaktor hatte er gar nicht bedacht. Iris Parkinson war die gemeingefährlichste Verführerin, die jemals durch die Hallen von Hogwarts geschritten war, direkt nach Narcissa Black. Wenn Granger Rat von Parkinson annahm, konnte sie sich womöglich wirklich als ernstzunehmende Gegnerin erweisen.

Der Rest der Klasse trudelte ein und Severus räusperte sich, dabei bemüht, den heißen Blick zu ignorieren, den Granger in seine Richtung warf.

Er erstickte das Verlangen in sich, gab harsche Anweisungen zur Herstellung eines Lachtrankes, den sie heute brauen sollten und schickte die Schüler an die Arbeit. Mit seinem patentierten, höhnischen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht fing er an, im Klassenzimmer hin und her zu gleiten und den Trank eines jeden Schülers zu überprüfen. Er fühlte Grangers Blick auf sich ruhen, lehnte es jedoch strikt ab, in ihre Richtung zu schauen.

Letztlich stand er dann hinter ihrem Arbeitstisch. Sie war wie immer dabei, Longbottom zu helfen, sich durch die Herstellung des Trankes zu mogeln, indem sie ihm heimlich ihre Notizen zuschob.

"Das macht dann zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, weil Sie Ihrem Partner nicht ermöglichen, seine eigene Arbeit zu machen, Miss Granger."

Sie wollte sich umdrehen um ihn anzusehen, doch er lehnte sich hinter ihr vor, weit genug um in ihr Haar hineinzuflüstern.

„Und weitere fünf Punkte Abzug für die Frechheit, im Aufzug einer Dirne mein Klassenzimmer zu betreten."

Sie öffnete protestierend ihren Mund, schien aber in diesem Augenblick der Niederlage sprachlos zu sein. Er grinste und kehrte zurück vor die Klasse. Ihre Augen funkelten wütend und er beschloss, sie ein weiteres Mal zu ködern.

„Ich würde Sie gerne nach der Stunde sprechen, Miss Granger, um Ihre … Unaufmerksamkeit zu diskutieren."

Sie wirkte, als ob sie etwas zurückfeuern wollte, und er sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie ihre Emotionen schluckte, einfach nur nickte und ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf ihre Arbeit richtete. Er setzte sich an sein Arbeitspult und begann die Aufsätze von Zweitklässlern zu benoten. Nachdem er fast ein Viertel des Fläschchens mit roter Tinte aufgebraucht hatte, sah er auf und bemerkte, wie Granger mit einem hoch in die Luft erhobenen Arm winkte.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Ja, Miss Granger?"

„Professor, mit den ganzen kochenden Tränken hier drinnen wird es allmählich schrecklich warm. Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn ich den Umhang meiner Robe ausziehe?"

Bevor er auf diese unerwartete Frage reagieren konnte, ließ sie ihre Robe auf ihren Stuhlrücken gleiten und schüttelte ihre Haare. Die männliche Bevölkerung des Klassenzimmers ließ ein kollektives Aufstöhnen hören, sogar die Slytherins. Severus verschränkte die Arme fest vor seiner Brust. Sie war gut, aber sie war nicht _so_ gut.

„Miss Granger, es scheint, Sie haben den Eindruck, dass dies hier ein Ort von schlechtem Ruf ist! Sie werden sich jetzt sofort wieder bedecken oder Sie werden einen Monat lang Strafarbeit mit Filch bekommen! Zurück an die Arbeit, alle!"

Mit einem hochmütigen Aufseufzen zog sie die Robe wieder an und schoss mit ihrem Blick Dolche quer durch den Raum in seine Richtung. Severus grinste hämisch, machte sich zurück an die Arbeit und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie verführerisch sie mit einem Schmollmund aussah.

-o-

Hermione fügte in Gedanken Pansy der Liste von Leuten zu, die sie mit Hilfe ihrer Stöckelschuhe erschlagen würde. Das hier war ein Desaster. Er wusste offensichtlich von ihren Plänen. Er hatte keinem anderen Gryffindor Punkte abgezogen, was durchaus unüblich war. Sie war sich bewusst, dass sie seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte, aber nicht die Art von Aufmerksamkeit, die sie wollte. Sie brauchte einen neuen Plan für die Offensive … und plötzlich wusste sie genau, wie dieser aussehen würde.

Als die Klasse entlassen wurde, drehte sie sich um und verwandelte ihre Klamotten zurück in den üblichen Pullover und Faltenrock. Nachdem sie sich wieder an das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte, gute zehn Zentimeter kleiner zu sein, drehte sie sich erneut um und ging kleinlaut auf Snapes Pult zu.

Ohne aufzusehen begann er, in einem eisigen Tonfall zu sprechen.

„Miss Granger, ich denke, Sie sollten wissen, dass ich über Ihr Vorhaben Bescheid weiß, und Sie werden nicht gewinnen. Sie haben keine Ahnung, mit wem Sie es zu tun haben, und ich möchte Sie daran erinnern, dass –" Er sah auf und verlor mit einem Schlag den Faden.

Sie stand vor ihm und kaute auf ihrer Lippe, und das in ihrer vollständigen Schuluniform.

„Sie haben absolut Recht, Professor."

„Wie bitte?" Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Sie haben Recht. Es war dumm von mir und ich habe mich gehen lassen. Ich entschuldige mich. Gibt es noch etwas anderes, das Sie sagen wollten, Professor?"

Er starrte sie einen Augenblick lang an und suchte nach etwas in ihrem Gesicht. „Nein, Miss Granger, das wäre dann alles."

„Vielen Dank, Sir."

Sie wandte sich um und verließ das Klassenzimmer ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Als sie den Korridor erreichte, lächelte sie triumphierend. Sie hatte wieder die Oberhand gewonnen. Da sie heute Morgen seine Reaktionen beobachtet hatte, wusste sie genau, was passiert war. Solange sie hinter ihm her war, hatte er die Kontrolle. Jetzt, da er einen Vorgeschmack bekommen hatte, würde sie es eiskalt angehen. Sie würde die einzige Hexe in der Zaubererwelt sein, die nicht seine Zuneigung für sich gewinnen wollte. Er würde zu ihr kommen müssen. Zumindest hoffte sie, dass er kommen würde.

Während sie den Korridor entlanglief, bemerkte sie, dass sie zu spät für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war. Als sie um die Ecke bog, sah sie Neville ein Stück weit vor ihr laufen, der scheinbar ebenfalls spät dran war. Augenblicke später kam es zu einen Zusammenstoß, bei dem Bücher und herzförmige Karten durch die Luft flogen. Er war direkt in Professor Tonks hineingelaufen und heftete sie nun an den Boden. Verlegen stand er auf und murmelte eine Entschuldigung.

Tonks sah zu ihm hoch und grinste. Sie schien nicht zu bemerken, dass Hermione nur einige Meter entfernt stand.

„Schon in Ordnung, Neville. Ich hatte gehofft, dir über den Weg zu laufen. Ich wollte dir für die Karten heute danken. Sie waren richtig süß und aufmerksam."

Hermione beobachtete, wie seine Ohren rot wurden, und versuchte nicht zu kichern.

„Gern geschehen, Professor."

Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin und half ihr hoch. Hermione meinte, dass die Professorin seine Hand nur ein paar Sekunden länger hielt, als notwendig gewesen wäre, bevor sie ihre Sachen aufsammelte und im Klassenzimmer verschwand. Hermione huschte hinter ihnen in den Raum.

Wenn sie den Wettbewerb jetzt noch gewinnen wollte, würde sie einen Grund dafür finden müssen, ein wenig Zeit alleine mit Snape verbringen zu können, damit sie ihn richtig schön ignorieren konnte.

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

_ÜN: Bitte schreibt Rilla und den Übersetzerinnen ein Review._

_Anmerkung von Momo: Ein großes Danke für die Reviews geht an: **Minnie, amarganth, Crimegirl, Inezsnape, LuckyShadow, Chromoxid, Saxas13, iome, Quaniela, Sina.**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit._

_A/N: Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass in diesem Kapitel so wenig Hermione/Snape vorkommt, aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen … also, dieses Kapitel ist WendyNat gewidmet. Und es wird ein bisschen schmutzig…_

_Anmerkung von Momo: So, nachdem ihr nun eine Woche länger warten musstet, geht es weiter. Die Verzögerung tut mir leid, aber ich war im Urlaub. Aber jetzt viel Sapß. _

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 3**

_(übersetzt von Trin)_

Hermione kehrte mit Ron und Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und fand den Vertrag, der an der Wand neben dem Kamin angebracht war. Dort hatte sich eine Schülergruppe versammelt und tuschelte aufgeregt. Plötzlich wurde sie an jeder Seite von zwei manikürten Händen weggezerrt.

„Das ist jetzt nur ein kleiner Rückschlag, wir können immer noch gewinnen!", quietschte Parvati.

„Das ist bloß Anfängerglück. Jeder hat gesehen, wie Snape dich beim Frühstück angeschaut hat", sagte Lavender.

„Was um alles in der Welt ist denn mit euch los?", fragte Hermione vollkommen verdutzt.

„Das", sagte Parvati grimmig und zeigte auf den Vertrag.

Mit Bedacht näherte sich Hermione dem Pergament. Hier, auf der Unterseite des Vertrages stand Nevilles Unterschrift ... in gelb.

_Ja, na klar_, dachte sie, als sie sich an das Treffen zwischen Neville und Tonks in der Halle erinnerte. Insgeheim hoffte sie, dass Neville ein bisschen Action außerhalb des Vertrages bekommen würde. Der arme Junge verdiente es wirklich.

„Verdammte Scheiße!", fluchte Ron, „ich komme zu spät zu meinem Treffen mit Firenze!"

Als ein verschwommener Fleck roten Haares verschwand er durch das Portraitloch.

„Was sollte das jetzt?", fragte Hermione.

„Er bekommt Nachhilfe im Sternenlesen", sagte Harry und versuchte nicht zu lachen. „Sinistra nahm ihm seine Annäherungsversuche von heute Morgen übel."

„Granger! Was denkst du, was du da trägst?", rief eine laute Stimme durch den Raum. Die Gryffindors bewegten sich schnell zur Seite, als Pansy Parkinson den Raum durchschritt.

„Hast du jetzt schon dein Ziel aus den Augen verloren?", schnauzte sie.

„Selbstverständlich nicht, Pansy", sagte sie, während sie ihre Stimme senkte und Pansy zur Seite zog. „Ich dachte nur, jetzt, da er einen kleinen Vorgeschmack hat, wie erstrebenswert es ist, dachte ich, ich könnte ihn mit anderen Maßnahmen reizen. Du weißt schon, ihn warten lassen, damit er mehr will."

Pansy trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte sie misstrauisch. Ihre Augen verengten sich, als sie mit der Schulsprecherin sprach.

„Granger, wie zur Hölle bist du in Gryffindor gelandet?" Hermione lächelte listig „Keiner verdächtigt die Gryffindors, nicht wahr?"

Pansy lachte und folgte Hermione in ihren Raum, um einen Plan auszuhecken Snape alleine zu treffen.

-o-

Neville war besorgt. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es von Beginn an eine gute Idee gewesen war, an diesem Wettbewerb teilzunehmen. Er _mochte_ Professor Tonks wirklich. Die Art, wie sie ihn anlächelte, wenn er im Unterricht etwas richtig gemacht hatte, die Art, dass sie ihn nicht wie einen Blödmann, der sich nur durchwurstelte, behandelte oder ihn bemitleidete, obwohl sie sehr gut über die Situation seiner Eltern Bescheid wusste – all das bewirkte, dass er sich sicher, getröstet fühlte. Und da gab es noch die Tatsache, dass er sie hinreißend fand. Sie war lebhaft, freundlich und Neville hatte große Schwierigkeiten, sich an eine Zeit zu erinnern, in der er heftiger verknallt gewesen war.

Für Ron war es nur ein weiterer Wettbewerb, und für Hermione - nun, er zog es vor nicht darüber nachzudenken. Sogar als Siebtklässler erschreckte Snape ihn noch zu Tode. Andererseits schien Tonks ehrlich dankbar für die Karten zu sein, die er ihr heute Morgen geschickt hatte, und er hätte das nie ohne den dummen Vertrag getan.

Als er die Stufen zum Astronomieturm hinaufstieg, mit dem Ziel, in Ruhe nachzudenken, schreckte er auf, als er hörte, wie etwas auf ihn zugepoltert kam. Während er aus dem Weg trat, weiteten sich seine Augen, als Professor Tonks vor seinen Füßen landete.

Sie saß auf dem Boden und sagte fröhlich: „Hallo Neville!"

„Professor?"

„Ich habe für einen Moment das Gleichgewicht verloren. Das passiert mir die ganze Zeit."

Neville streckte seine Hand aus und zog sie auf ihre Füße, doch er überschätzte leichtsinnig das Gewicht ihrer kleinen Gestalt. Anstatt sie hochzuziehen, zog er sie auf sich, als er rückwärts gegen die Wand taumelte. Ihm wurde sofort der Erdbeerduft ihres violetten weichen Haares unter seiner Nase bewusst. Ohne nachzudenken schloss er die Augen, atmete ihren Duft ein und legte eine Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf. Ihr Haar fühlte sich wie Seide in seinen Fingern an und er ließ es durch seine Finger gleiten, während er überwältigt aufseufzte.

Professor Tonks erschauderte unter seiner Berührung und Neville wurde plötzlich bewusst, wo er war. Er schob sie schnell weg.

„Professor! Es tut mir so Leid ... ich – ich ..." In diesem Moment wäre es ihm lieber gewesen mit Snape in einem Wandschrank eingesperrt zu sein

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Neville", sagte sie freundlich. „Eigentlich bist du genau die Person, die ich sehen wollte. Ich hoffte, wir könnten uns kurz unterhalten."

„Ähm ... sicher", stammelte er und fragte sich, ob sie begriffen hatte, was er mit den Karten ausdrücken wollte, und nun sauer auf ihn war.

„Sollen wir?", fragte sie und bot ihre Hand an um ihn die Treppen hinauf zu führen. Neville nickte stumm und folgte ihr hoffend, dass der Schweiß auf seiner Handfläche nicht zu offensichtlich war.

Tonks öffnete die Türe und betrat den Turm, Neville hinter sich her ziehend. Für diese Jahreszeit war es draußen ungewöhnlich warm und die späte Abendsonne warf lange Schatten, die über ihr Gesicht tanzten. Er spürte, wie sein Atem in seiner Brust gefangen war. Sie drehte sich zu ihm, seine Hand hielt sie immer noch und lächelte schüchtern.

„Ich sollte nicht mit dir hier oben sein", sagte sie sanft und lachte dann. „Du bist noch ein Schüler und alles, aber ich glaube, es ist nicht so, dass wir uns verstecken um zu knutschen oder so."

Er lachte nervös. „Ich hoffe, wir tun das nicht."

„Ich wollte mit dir über etwas reden, über die hier." Sie holte einen kleinen Stapel herzförmiger Umschläge aus ihrer Tasche.

Neville fühlte, wie seine Wangen rot wurden und senkte schnell den Blick. „Haben Sie die Briefe gelesen?", fragte er leise.

„Ja, habe ich", erwiderte sie, „und jetzt will ich, dass du sie liest. Anfangs dachte ich, es wären süße kleine Sprüche, aber dann erkannte ich ... Hast du sie selbst geschrieben

Er nickte.

„Neville, ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du Gedichte schreibst." Er fühlte, wie er noch heftiger errötete. Sie fuhr fort: „Sie sind wunderschön."

Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin und reichte ihm die Karten. Er nahm sie mit zitternder Hand. Sie wandte sich zum Geländer und stütze sich auf ihre Arme, dann wendete sie das Gesicht in den Wind. Er seufzte und öffnete den ersten Umschlag, hoffend, dass das Zittern, das er im Innern fühlte, sich nicht auf seine Stimme übertragen würde

„Heute Morgen wachte ich auf und dachte an dich. Das ist etwas, was ich jeden Morgen tue ... Du bist das Erste, an das ich denke am Morgen. Die Eine, von der ich nachts träume ..." Er schreckte vom Ton seiner eigenen Wörter zurück. Sie fühlten sich plötzlich so unbeholfen an. „Deine Worte sind voller Freundlichkeit. Die Art, wie du in meine Augen schaust und mich siehst, mich wirklich siehst ... Seit meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts hat nie jemand hinter den ängstlichen, dummen Jungen hindurch gesehen ... Du hast Vertrauen in mich. Du alleine ... Ich träume von dem Schwung deiner Lippen, wenn du lächelst, das Blitzen deiner Augen, wenn du eine Idee hast ..." Er hörte auf zu sprechen und blickte sie an.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf um ihm in die Augen zu sehen

„Keiner hat mich jemals … so gesehen ..." sagte sie.

„Ich finde, das ist schwer zu glauben", sagte er, froh darüber dass sein Mut zurückgekehrt war. Er machte einen Schritt vorwärts und streckte seine Hand aus, um sie an ihre Wange zu legen. Innerlich hatte er seine Bedenken, aber er unterdrückte sie, da er erkannte, dass dies seine einzige Chance sein könnte.

„Fühlst du wirklich das, was du geschrieben hast?"

„Ich hätte es nicht geschrieben, wenn es nicht so wäre."

„Liest du den Rest vor?", fragte sie ihm, ihre großen runden Augen glitzerten ihn an.

„Nein", sagte er sanft. „Ich möchte lieber das tun."

Er neigte sich zu ihr herunter und berührte ihre Lippen zart mit seinen. Er war seltsamerweise nicht überrascht, als sie begann den Kuss zu erwidern. Der Erdbeerduft überwältigte ihn und ließ seine Hand zurück zu ihrem Hinterkopf gleiten und zog sie in den Kuss. Sie stöhnte leicht in seinen Mund und er presste seinen Körper an ihren, als ihre Lippen sich öffneten und sich der Kuss vertiefte.

In dem Moment, als Neville begann zu fühlen, dass er sich in diesen Kuss verlieren würde, schwang die Türe zum Astronomieturm auf und sie sprangen auseinander. Tonks ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn hinter die Tür, außer Sichtweite. Professor Sinistra kam aus dem Treppenhaus heraus, gefolgt von Ron Weasley. Sobald sie auf die andere Seite des Turms gegangen waren, zerrte Tonks Neville durch die Türe und die Treppen hinab. Sie hielten auf dem Absatz, wo sie zuvor hingefallen war.

„Neville, es tut mir Leid, das war unpassend von mir. Ich sollte keinen Schüler küssen."

„Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass ich derjenige war, der dich geküsst hat", meinte er kühn

Ihre Miene erhellte sich und sie schenkte ihm ein schelmisches Grinsen. „Ich könnte deswegen in Schwierigkeiten geraten."

„Das würde ich nicht zulassen", sagte er und lehnte sich ihr entgegen.

Sie atmete schwer und Neville wunderte sich über die Tatsache, dass er der Grund dafür war. Er war nahe daran sie wieder zu küssen, als ihm ein umwerfender, erschreckender Gedanke kam. Er richtete sich auf

„Verdammter Vertrag", murmelte er leise. Er wollte sie so sehr, aber nicht so, nicht nur, damit sein Name auf irgendeinem lächerlichen Stück Pergament blau wurde.

„Neville", flüsterte sie, „es ist okay. Ich weiß über den Wettbewerb Bescheid. Wir alles wissen das. Die Neuigkeiten verbreiteten sich schnell nach Miss Grangers Auftritt heute Morgen."

„Du bist nicht wütend?"

Sie lachte. „Nein. Ich bin kein Anhänger von Regeln. Es klingt nach etwas, was ich selbst getan hätte, als ich hier Schülerin war."

Er blickte auf das T-Shirt und die blaue Jeans unter ihrer geöffneten Robe hinab.

„Ich denke nicht", sagte er.„Also, was machen wir nun?"

„Nun", sagte sie lächelnd, „ das liegt ganz bei dir."

Ohne zu zögern drückte Neville sie gegen die Wand und begann sie abermals zu küssen. Sie küsste dieses Mal heftig zurück, ihre Hände wanderten seinen Rücken hoch und wieder hinunter und über seine Schultern. Er schlang einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und hielt die Karten fest in seiner Hand. Die andere Hand strich ihr kurzes Haar aus ihrem Gesicht zurück und als sein Mund sich von ihrem löste, begann er ihren Hals hinabzuwandern.

„Du bist volljährig, nicht wahr?", fragte sie und drückte ihren Busen gegen seine Brust

Er nahm seine Hand von ihrem Haar und legte sie auf eine ihrer Brüste. „Ja, natürlich bin ich das.

Er küsste jetzt ihren Hals, seine Lippen an ihrer Haut saugend. Sie schauderte und er stöhnte. Ihr Bein schlang sich um seinen Oberschenkel und er beugte seine Knie etwas, um seine pochende Erektion an der feuchten Wärme zwischen ihren Beinen zu reiben.

"Oh Gott, Neville", hauchte sie. „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung ...

Seine Hand glitt unter ihre Bluse und fuhr über das weiche Material ihres BHs. Sie stemmte ihre Hüften gegen ihn und stöhnte wieder. Ihre Finger vergruben sich in seinem Haar und die andere Hand griff nach unten, um ihn sanft durch die Hose hindurch zu berühren. Elektrische Funken zuckten durch seine Lenden. Er drückte den harten Nippel zwischen seinen Fingern und sie seufzte. Ihre Nägel fuhren über das Material und über seinen Hoden und er schrie in ihre Schulter. Er dachte, er würde hier kommen

Widerwillig ließ er von ihr ab

„Professor?

„Ich denke nicht, dass du mich noch so nennen musst, Neville.

„Ich will nicht, dass es so ist.

Schmerz zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab. Er beeilte sich fortzufahren

„Nein, dass ist es nicht, was ich meine ... Ich kann nicht ... Ich mag dich ... Tonks. Ich will das nicht für einen dummen Wettbewerb tun. Können wir warten ... bis er vorbei ist? Ich will nicht, dass jeder denkt, dass meine Gründe so ... also, du weißt schon, hormongesteuert sind.

Weil ihr Lächeln so strahlte, fühlte sich sein Herz an, als ob es schmelzen würde

„Du bist so viel mehr, als dir irgendjemand zutraut", sagte sie zärtlich. „Natürlich werden wir warten.

Er folgte ihr die restlichen Treppen hinunter. Als sie den Korridor betraten, hörten, sie wie eine kreischende Stimme die Treppe herunter schallte. Durch die Tür polterte Ron, der einen hellroten Handabdruck auf der Wange hatte. Er bückte sich und floh aus der Bahn der Flüche, die aus Professor Sinistras Zauberstab kamen

„Zusatzpunkteprojekt, Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn!", schrie sie. „Kommen Sie zurück, Ronald Weasley! Sie kriegen einen Monat lang Strafarbeit! Mit Filch! 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!

Sie schoss den Gang entlang, ihm nach, ihr für gewöhnlich gut festgestecktes Haar flog ihr wild hinterher. Tonks brach in Gelächter aus. Neville kicherte, wurde dann aber wieder ernst

„Du weißt, was das bedeutet, oder?

„Was?", fragte sie

„Dieser verdammte Wettbewerb wird nie zu Ende gehen. Hermione hatte heute nicht viel Glück mit Snape in Zaubertränke.

„Ich kenne Severus schon eine lange Zeit, Neville." Ihr Lächeln war listig und er verstand, dass sie bereits einen Plan ausheckte. „Noch nie gab es eine schöne und intelligente Frau, die ihn wirklich wollte. Seine ganze Fanpost, nachdem der Krieg geendet hatte, kam von hirnlosen Dummköpfen, die eine Berühmtheit flachlegen wollten. Ich denke, er braucht nur einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung.

-o-

Severus saß mürrisch an seinem Schreibtisch und benotete Aufsätze. Verdammt sei das Grangermädchen! Sie war klüger, als er gedacht hatte. Wie war sie bloß in Gryffindor gelandet? Sie hatte es geschafft, ihn zu überraschen und die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Er musste zugeben, irgendetwas an ihrem scharfen Verstand machte ihn an; mehr sogar als diese unglaublich heißen Stiefel, die sie heute Morgen getragen hatte. Er schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab.

Nein, er würde sie nicht an sich heran lassen. Dieses Mädchen spielte mit dem Feuer und er würde sicherstellen, dass sie sich verbrannte. Er schaute auf den Postsack, der neben seinem Schreibtisch lag. Momentan bekam er mehr Post als Gilderoy Lockhart zu seinen besten Zeiten. Er könnte einen endlosen Strom wunderschöner Frauen in seinem Bett haben, aber er bezweifelte, dass irgendeine von ihnen auch nur annähernd so intelligent wie Hermione Granger war. Er könnte sie haben, bevor das alles hier zu Ende war, aber er würde _nicht_ derjenige sein, der den ersten Schritt machte. Oh nein, er würde sie dazu bringen, ihn auf Knien anzuflehen, sie zu berühren. Severus Snape war nicht jemand, der von einer Besserwisserin erobert wurde

Es klopfte an der Tür und einen Moment später kam Nymphadora Tonks herein

„Hey Severus!", begrüßte sie ihn mit einem Grinsen

Er lächelte spöttisch. Diese Frau war unerträglich heiter. Kein Zweifel, die ganze Aufmerksamkeit, die sie von Longbottom bekam, war ihr zu Kopf gestiegen. Er erschauderte bei dem Gedanken an das Paar

„Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen", fuhr sie fort, als er nichts sagte, „dass ich Miss Granger Strafarbeit geben musste und ich ihr gesagt habe, sie könne sie hier unten in den Kerkern erledigen … mit dir.

„Das wird nicht möglich sein!", schnappte er, als ihm augenblicklich klar wurde, dass mehr hinter diesem Zufall steckte

„Ich habe heute Pläne, Severus. Und ich weiß genau, dass du keine hast. Miss Granger wird um Punkt sieben Uhr hier unten sein." Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und schlenderte aus dem Raum.

Severus sank in seinen Stuhl zusammen und versuchte die Neuigkeit gerade zu verdauen, als ein anderer unerwarteter Besucher durch die Tür eintrat.

Pansy Parkinson kam in den Raum und lächelte süßlich. "Professor, ich hatte gehofft, Sie könnten mir Extraunterricht für meine UTZ heute Abend geben. Sagen wir, so um sechs Uhr?"

Er stöhnte. Hier ging etwas vor sich und was auch immer es war, er mochte es nicht. Überhaupt nicht

„Ja, Miss Parkinson", stimmte er zu. „Das wird gehen."

_

* * *

_

_Anmerkung von Momo: Viele haben nach der Original Fic von Rilla gefragt. Ihr findet sie auf Ashwinder, müsst aber auf der Seite angemeldet sein._

_Wer eine weitere Übersetzung von einer von Rillas Stories lesen möchte, solle unbedingt bei Nici Cavanaugh vorbeischauen. Sie übersetzt "Bitter Hearts"._

_Ein Danke für die Reviews geht an: **Minnie, Nicky, Chromoxid, Angel-of-Mystic, Callista Evans, Saxas 13, BedtimeStory, Lucina, Severin1, sina, Quaniela, iome, Chromoxid, teddy172, Nici Cavanaugh und Meta Capricorn. **_

_Im Übrigen hat sich Pima besonders über die Reviews gefreut, in denen ihre Übersetzungsfähigkeiten gelobt wurden._

_Über Reviews freuen wir uns alle besonders._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer (Rilla):Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt, Ich verdiene kein Geld damit._

_Anmerkung von Momo: So, lange hats gedauert, aber am letzten WE hatte ich ein bischen viel um die Ohren...Nun aber weiter im Text._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 4**

_(übersetzt von Ginny-the-Dark)_

Von all den unwahrscheinlichen Szenarien, die Hermione sich jemals hätte vorstellen können – in ihrem Zimmer zu sitzen und mit Pansy Parkinson und Tonks Pläne zu schmieden, wie sie Snape ins Bett bekommen könnte, war keines davon. Dennoch, hier war sie und sah der Slytherin und der Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu, wie sie sich über Verführungstaktiken stritten. Wenn es nach den beiden ging, hatte sie anscheinend heute Nacht Professor Snape über einen Zeitraum von vier Stunden ganz für sich allein.

„Sie kennen ihn länger als wir, Professor, was hat er für einen Typ?"

„Bitte, nenn mich Tonks, Pansy, 'Professor' klingt so ... erwachsen."

„Okay, Tonks. Also, was findet Snape attraktiv?"

„Um euch die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass er irgendein Interesse an ... irgendjemandem gezeigt hat. Ich _kann_ euch erzählen, dass diese Hexen, die an den Wochenenden immer um ihn herumscharwenzeln, bestimmt nicht sein Typ sind. Ich habe ihn dabei erwischt, als er vor sich hinmurmelte, dass nicht eine davon fähig sei, eine intellektuelle Diskussion zu führen."

„Dann sieht es so aus, als hätte es Granger nicht allzu schwer, wenn sie erst einmal die gehässige Oberfläche durchdrungen hat."

„Dein größtes Problem im Moment ist es", wandte Tonks sich an Hermione, "dass er über den Wettbewerb Bescheid weiß. Severus Snape mag es nicht, besessen zu werden. Du sagtest, du bist wirklich an ihm interessiert. Das musst du ihm beweisen."

„Aber übertreib es nicht", unterbrach Pansy. „Lass ihn zu dir kommen."Hermione stöhnte frustriert. Vielleicht fuhr sie mit ihren eigenen Plänen am besten.

„Denkt ihr, es würde funktionieren, wenn ich einfach ich selber wäre?"

„Was meinst du?", stieß Pansy entsetzt hervor. Tonks lachte.

„Ich meine, für was kann es gut sein, wenn er mich für etwas hält, das ich nicht bin? Was passiert, wenn er herausfindet, dass ich diese Person nicht bin?"

„Das ist ein Argument", stimmte Tonks zu. „Hermione, was versprichst du dir davon?"

„Tja, ich denke, ich will mehr als nur einen schnellen Quickie mit meinem Professor. Ich möchte ihn kennen lernen. Ich meine, er ist vermutlich niemand, der sich anderen gegenüber öffnet, aber ... ach, ich weiß nicht, was ich da rede!"

„Ich schlage vor, du solltest versuchen den Mund zu halten", sagte Pansy.

Hermione drehte sich um, um sie zornig anzufunkeln, erkannte aber schnell, dass Pansy versuchte, ihr einen aufrichtigen Rat zu geben; sie hatte nur mangelndes Taktgefühl.

„Ich werde es versuchen", sagte sie und versuchte zuversichtlich zu klingen. Es gab Zeiten, in denen sogar _sie_ sich fragte, ob sie länger als zehn aufeinander folgende Sekunden den Mund halten konnte.

„Ich würde mich nicht allzu sehr sorgen", sagte Tonks. „Du hast nach wie vor Zeit bis zum Abschlussfest."

„Aber sie muss gewinnen!", meldete sich Pansy zu Wort.

„Richtig, ich würde mich trotzdem nicht zu sehr sorgen. Neville hat sich selbst wirkungsvoll aus dem Wettbewerb genommen, und Ron ... ich denke nicht, dass du viel Konkurrenz in Ron haben wirst."

„Stellt er sich so armselig an?", fragte Hermine.

„Tja, wenn einer von Sinistras Flüchen ihn tatsächlich getroffen hat, wird er mehr Zeit im Krankenflügel verbringen, anstatt den Don Juan zu spielen."

Pansy schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht, wieso er so sehr an jemandem interessiert ist, der keinerlei Interesse an ihm hat, wenn Millicent bis über beide Ohren in ihn verliebt ist."

„Millicent Bulstrode?", fragte Hermine.

„Genau die meine ich."

„Aber hatten die beiden nicht ..."

„Warum, glaubst du, ist sie so verrückt nach ihm? Augenscheinlich hat Weasley überzeugende _Talente_, die man für gewöhnlich nicht außerhalb des Slytherin-Hauses zu sehen bekommt."

„Weiß er davon?"

„Nein", sagte sie frustriert. „Sie hat Angst etwas zu sagen. Sie will keinen Korb bekommen, falls er denkt, es sei nur ein One-Night-Stand gewesen."

„Gut, jemand muss es ihm sagen", sagte Hermione in ihrem herrischsten Tonfall. „Ich möchte das nicht eher durchziehen, bis ich weiß, dass Ron sich durch das Endergebnis nicht total blamiert."

„Betrachte es als erledigt", sagte Pansy. „Also, erinnerst du dich, was du zu Snape sagen wirst?"

„Ja. Du bist durch Professor Tonks aufgehalten worden und sie hat mich herunter geschickt, um früher mit meinen Strafarbeiten zu beginnen. Ihr wisst, dass er es durchschauen wird."

„Genau das ist ja der springende Punkt. Wie Tonks schon sagte, du musst ihn wissen lassen, dass du interessiert bist."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er daran noch zweifelt nach der heutigen Zaubertrankstunde. Was für ein Desaster!"

„Wenn du pünktlich sein willst, würde ich vorschlagen, du machst dich auf den Weg in die Kerker", meinte Tonks nach einem Blick auf die Uhr.

„In Ordnung", sagte Hermine, „kommt ihr zwei?"

„Nur einen Moment", sagte Tonks und verwandelte ihr Aussehen unversehens in das eines durchschnittlichen Teenagers. Ihre Robe verzauberte sie in eine Slytherin-Schulrobe.

Hermione betrachtete sie verwirrt.

„Ähm, schau einfach auf den Vertrag im Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte Tonks. „Dann wirst du es verstehen."

Pansy und Tonks duckten sich durch die Menge, die sich um den Vertrag versammelt hatte. Hermione warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und verbarg ein kleines Grinsen. Nevilles Unterschrift war jetzt rot. Kein Wunder, dass die Professorin gegen die dunklen Künste wollte, dass Hermione sich damit beeilte Snape zu verführen. Sie wollte ganz offensichtlich nicht sehr lange damit warten, ihre Beziehung mit Neville weiterzuführen. Tonks schlich sich durch das Portraitloch, während Pansy Ron in eine Ecke zog.

-o-

Severus schaute nicht von seinem Schreibtisch auf, als er hörte, dass Granger sein Klassenzimmer betrat. Er wusste, dass er Parkinson nicht erwarten musste.

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie aufgehört, wie eine Nokturngassen-Hure herumzulaufen", sagte er trocken ohne wirklich zu ihr hochzusehen.

„Sie haben mich erwartet", antwortete sie im selben Tonfall.

Er fühlte beim herausfordernden Klang ihre Stimme ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln unterhalb seines Herzens, aber etwas höher als in seinen Lenden. Mit sorgfältig beherrschtem Gesichtsausdruck antwortete er, während er sie dabei mit einem steinernen Blick musterte.

„Halten Sie mich für einen Idioten, Miss Granger?"

„Nein, aber ich halte Sie für einen kleinen, unbedeutenden Mann, der sich zu Spekulationen über meine sexuelle Freizügigkeit herablässt, nur um mich zu beleidigen."

Er hätte wütend sein sollen. Er hätte leicht fünfzig Punkte von Gryffindor abziehen und ihr einen Monat Strafarbeiten bei Filch geben können, aber das kribbelnde Gefühl wanderte mit jeder ihrer scharfen Erwiderungen stetig abwärts, und er war nicht bereit, dies so bald enden zu lassen. Er erhob sich mit finsterem Blick und trat einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Also gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Ihre kleinen Spielchen nun beendet sind?"

„Sie gehen nie richtig in Ihren Annahmen, Professor."

Sie war zweifellos wagemutig. Hier schien mehr als nur Gryffindor-Courage im Spiel zu sein.  
„Sind Sie gewillt mir zu sagen, was Sie heute Morgen für ein Spiel gespielt haben?"

„Ich dachte, das wissen Sie schon."

„Ich gebe Ihnen eine Chance, Miss Granger, die ich keinem anderen Schüler in Ihrer Position geben würde. Es wäre besser für Sie, die Frage zu beantworten."

Er ließ seine typische Lehrermanier Oberhand nehmen und nahm zur Kenntnis, dass ihre Knie leicht einknickten, bevor sie ihre Haltung wieder gewann.

„Ja, Professor. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass Sie genau über den Vertrag Bescheid wissen: Zwei meiner Mitschüler und ich sind in einen Wettstreit eingetreten, um zu sehen, wer als erstes das Objekt seiner Begierde erobern kann. Es liegt klar auf der Hand, dass Sie meine Wahl gewesen sind und die anderen beiden wählten ebenfalls Professoren."Sie pausierte um tief zu atmen und er fühlte sich ein wenig erleichtert, dass ihre atemlose Hetzrede noch keine Ohnmacht bei ihr verursacht hatte. „Und nun ist jedes Mädchen in Hogwarts fest entschlossen, mich den Titel gewinnen zu sehen. Inklusive Lavender und Parvati, die mir diesen bezaubernden neuen Look verpasst haben und Pansy Parkinson, die mich mit ihren so genannten Slytherin-Fähigkeiten ausgestattet hat."

Sie beendete den Satz mit einem erneuten, tiefen Atemzug und Severus fühlte seine Lippen zucken, als er ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen unterdrückte. Stattdessen zwang er seinen Mund in eine schmale Linie und sprach in schneidendem Tonfall.

„Und Sie dachten, ich bin jemand, mit dem man so spielen kann?"

„Nicht im Geringsten", schoss sie ein wenig erschüttert zurück.

„Sie wollten die Verführerin spielen, ist es nicht so, Miss Granger?", sagte er, während er ihr näher kam. Zu seiner Bestürzung wich sie nicht zurück.

„Ich _wollte _mit Ihnen ins Bett, Professor", sagte sie und hob eine Augenbraue in einer Art, die ihm merkwürdig vertraut vorkam. „Aber ich habe beschlossen mehr zu wollen."

Er stand jetzt direkt vor ihr, so dass ihre Zehenspitzen sich berührten, und strich ihr Haar auf einer Seite hinter die Schulter.

„Und was wäre das, Miss Granger?" Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Wispern. Irgendwo, in einem Teil seines Verstandes, wo sein Gewissen für gewöhnlich hauste, erkannte er, dass sie zu gut in diesem Spiel war und keiner von ihnen klein beigeben würde. Der gemeine Part in ihm konnte nicht herausfinden, wo dabei das Problem war.

-o-

Obgleich Hermione es schaffte, nach außen hin stark zu wirken, raste ihr Verstand, um weiter mit Argumenten standhalten zu können. Sie hielt sich soweit ganz gut, doch er war ein Slytherin _und_ ein Todesser und sie war nicht sicher, wie lange sie bei diesem Tempo mithalten könnte, bevor sie sich wie ein stotterndes Schulmädchen anhören würde. Sie bemerkte ein leicht aufgewühltes Ziehen in ihrem Bauch, das ihr zeigte, wie sehr sie dieses Wortgefecht erregte. Sie hoffte nur, dass Tonks richtig in ihrer Annahme ging, dass Snape verführt werden _wollte_. Bis jetzt machte er es mit und das war ein gutes Zeichen.

„Ich möchte Sie kennen lernen, Professor. Sie lassen niemanden an sich heran und ich kann der Herausforderung nicht widerstehen."

Er schnaubte. „Also laden Sie mich jetzt zu einer Konversation bei einem Tässchen Tee ein?"

Hatte sie da gerade eine Spur von Enttäuschung aus seiner Stimme herausgehört? Sie versuchte ihr Gewissen von den Worten zu lösen, die als Nächstes aus ihrem Mund kamen; Hermione Granger würde _nie _in dieser Weise mit einem Professor sprechen.

„Verstehen Sie das nicht falsch, Professor, ich möchte noch immer mit Ihnen ins Bett."

Er grinste beunruhigend und langte zurück, um einen Stuhl hinter sich herbei zu rücken. Er setzte sich und ließ seine Hände an ihren Seiten entlang gleiten, bis sie auf ihrer Hüfte zum Ruhen kamen.

„Sie sind entweder sehr mutig, Miss Granger, oder Sie haben die Schwere Ihres Fehlers nicht erkannt. Wenn Sie es wünschen, dürfen Sie sich dazu entscheiden Ihre Strafarbeiten heute Nacht bei Filch anzutreten."

Sie schluckte hart. Zog er wirklich in Betracht, dass Strafarbeiten mit Filch der Gnade seinen sexuellen Launen ausgeliefert zu sein vorzuziehen waren? Vielleicht steckte sie schon viel zu tief in der Sache drin. _Natürlich tust du das, Hermione_, sagte sie zu sich selbst, _wie dem auch sei, du bist jetzt hier_. Sie drückte ihn in den Sessel und er zog sie auf seinen Schoß, so dass ihr Kopf dicht unter seinem Kinn zu ruhen kam.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, auf was Sie sich hier eingelassen haben, Miss Granger", sagte er sanft und seine Daumen begannen in kreisförmigen Bewegungen ihren Nackenansatz zu massieren.

Hermione fühlte, wie ihre Augen durch den hypnotisierenden Klang seiner Stimme und die gewandten Bewegungen seiner Finger schwer wurden. _Er muss genau wissen, wohin er da drückt,_ dachte sie, als die Massage intensiver und ihr Atem dabei schwerer wurde.

„Angenehm, Miss Granger?", wisperte er in ihr Ohr, seine Stimme verlor dabei nie seine Schärfe.

Sie ließ zu, dass ihre Augen zufielen und nickte nachlässig mit ihrem Kopf gegen seine Brust. Seine Finger begannen ihren Rücken hinunter zu wandern und strichen fest an beiden Seiten der Wirbelsäule entlang. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie mit ihm verschmelzen. Schnell fiel sie in eine Art erotisches Traumstadium. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, als er seine Arme um sie legte, sie vom Stuhl hob und in seine Gemächer trug.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen, fand sich selbst auf seinem Bett liegend wieder und schaute zu ihm auf. Snape starrte mit einer Intensität zu ihr herunter, die sie zum Erschauern brachte. Sie beobachtete den inneren Kampf hinter seinen flackernden, schwarzen Augen. Er wollte sie ganz offensichtlich und sie fühlte sich, selbst in der verwundbaren Position, mächtig aufgrund dieser Erkenntnis. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug legte er schließlich seine beiden Hände um ihr Gesicht und strich ihr Haar zurück.

Er begann sie langsam auszuziehen, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb dabei ernst und unbeteiligt. Als sie schließlich völlig entblößt der kalten Kerkerluft ausgeliefert war, fühlte sie ihre Courage schwinden. Er setzte sich, noch immer angezogen, über sie und strich mit einer Hand ihren nackten Körper entlang. Sie erschauerte mehr aus Angst als aus Erregung. Ihre Situation war auf einmal so _real_. Sie fantasierte nicht darüber, sie war wirklich hier in seinen Gemächern, aber irgendetwas fehlte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, _warum _er das tat. Er berührte mit beiden Händen ihre Brüste und liebkoste sie sanft. Sie schloss ihre Augen und beschloss die Fragen für diesen Moment zu vergessen.

Er fuhr fort seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten zu lassen, ihn zu kneten und zu reizen, bis sie aus lauter Verlangen anfing sich zu winden. Seine Finger fanden ihre Schenkel und spreizten sie. Sie reagierte gehorsam und zuckte nur leicht zurück, als er begann die Schamlippen zwischen ihren Beinen zu erforschen. Irgendetwas hier ging nicht mit rechten Dingen zu, aber Hermione war nicht bereit jetzt einen Rückzieher zu machen. Sie schloss die Augen fest und bemühte sich in einer ihrer Fantasien über ihren Professor zu versinken.

Plötzlich waren seine Hände verschwunden, doch bevor sie die Augen öffnen konnte, spürte sie seinen heißen Atem an ihrer Schulter und wie er mit seiner Nase die Haare von ihrem Ohr weg schob. Der Klang seiner rauen Stimme half ihr sich im Augenblick zu verlieren. Die grobe Wolle seines Hemdes rieb gegen ihre Brüste, als seine Arme zu ihren Schultern wanderten und er sie zu sich hochzog. Sie presste ihren Körper gegen ihn und sein glattes Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht. Sein Griff an ihren Schultern wurde fester und mit einem schnellen Stoß aufwärts war er in ihr.

„Oh!", schrie sie, und ihre Augen flogen unter dem Vorhang seiner Haare auf.

Er lachte sanft angesichts ihrer Überraschung und begann sich langsam in ihr zu bewegen. Sie hob ihre Beine zu seinen Hüften und spürte, wie das Material seiner Hose an ihren Innenschenkel rieb. Es fühlte sich gut, so gut an, ihre Hüften gegen seine zu bewegen. Sein Atem an ihrem Ohr wurde unstetiger und sie fühlte eine scharfe Welle aus Wollust zwischen ihren Beinen entstehen und sich durch ihren ganzen Körper ausbreiten. Sie presste ihre Füße nach unten, um ihn zu zwingen tiefer in sie einzudringen. Er stöhnte sanft und etwas in ihr explodierte.

Sie schrie unkontrolliert auf und hob ihre Arme um sich an seine Schultern zu klammern. Erneut schloss sie die Augen und überließ sich dem Gefühl seinen warmen Körper auf ihrem zu spüren. Momente später begann er seinen Rhythmus zu beschleunigen. Sie spannte sich an und presste ihren Körper eng und fest an ihn, als er das letzte Mal in sie hinein stieß und aufstöhnte. Sie fühlte sein Schaudern, als er sich in ihr ergoss, bevor er sich schnell von ihr herunter rollte und nur eine feuchte, klebrige Flüssigkeit zwischen ihren Schenkeln zurückließ.

Er stand auf, ließ seinen verausgabten Schwanz wieder in seiner Hose verschwinden und durchkreuzte den Raum ohne sie anzusehen. Hermione setzte sich senkrecht im Bett auf und ergriff ihren Umhang, um sich selbst zu bedecken. Sie war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass er sich nicht einmal damit aufgehalten hatte sich zu entkleiden, geschweige denn sie zu küssen oder mit ihr während des Akts zu sprechen. Gewillt stark zu sein, schlüpfte sie unter ihrem Umhang zurück in ihre Kleider, so schnell sie konnte. Er sortierte einige Fläschchen auf seiner Kommode um.

„Sind Sie dann fertig um zu gehen?", fragte er ungeduldig.

Hermione fühlte ihre Wangen glühen. „Sie wollen, dass ich schon gehe?", fragte sie ein wenig ängstlich vor seiner möglichen Antwort.

Er wirbelte herum, um sie anzusehen. „Sie haben Ihren kleinen Wettbewerb gewonnen, Miss Granger. Meinen Glückwunsch. Sie dürfen jetzt gehen, Ihre Strafarbeiten sind vorbei."

„Aber ich ... ich ..." Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie sagen konnte, um die Lage zu verbessern.

Sie studierte sein Gesicht sorgfältig. Seine Augen waren kalt und starr, aber sie erkannte etwas anderes in seinen Zügen: Enttäuschung. Ob er von ihr oder von sich selbst enttäuscht war, konnte sie nicht sagen.

„Sie haben bekommen, was Sie wollten, Miss Granger. Sie haben das Spiel gewonnen. Gehen Sie jetzt!", schnauzte er.

Sie erhob sich aufgebracht. „Ich habe _nicht_ gewonnen", begann sie mit leisem Ärger in der Stimme. „Ich habe nicht nach den Regeln gespielt, weil das ...", sie machte eine Geste zum Bett hin, „... das war nicht das, was ich wollte. Das war nicht so, wie es hätte sein sollte."

„Was haben Sie erwartet?", fragte er. „Dass ich mich plötzlich in Prinz Charming verwandle, Sie auf Händen trage und Sie mit Blumen und Süßigkeiten überschütte, nur weil Sie einen kleinen Wettbewerb mit Ihren Freunden gestartet haben? Dass ich heimlich irgendwelche sentimentalen Gefühle für Sie entwickelt habe?"

Sie konnte ihre Beine nicht mehr fühlen, alles wurde langsam gefühllos und taub.

„Miss Granger, Sie haben es darauf angelegt, an meine niederen Instinkte zu appellieren und Sie hatten Erfolg. Wenn Sie etwas anderes im Sinn gehabt haben, hätten Sie einige von den Nachforschungen anstellen sollen, für die Sie so berühmt sind, anstatt auf den Rat der schlossansässigen Huren und Schwachköpfe zu hören."

Sie zog eine Grimasse und ihr Herz zog sich schmerzvoll zusammen. Die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme machte klar, dass sie ihn genau so sehr verletzt hatte, wie er sie jetzt verletzte. Sie schniefte und zog den Umhang eng um ihren Körper.

„Gute Nacht, Professor", sagte sie lethargisch. „Wenn ich weiter beleidigt werden möchte, werde ich am Mittwoch in Zaubertränke erscheinen." Sie drückte sich an ihm vorbei, rannte praktisch aus der Tür hinaus und stoppte erst bei den Treppen, die von den Kerkern wegführten. Sie hörte, wie er seine Faust gegen die Kommode schmetterte, als sie den Raum verließ, hatte aber weder den Mut noch die Energie um kehrt zu machen.

Sie brach auf der letzten Stufe zusammen, nicht gewillt diese Nacht in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurückzukehren. Sie zog die Beine eng an sich heran, vergrub den Kopf in ihren Armen und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Trotz all seiner Garstigkeit und Grausamkeit entpuppte sich Professor Snape als genau so menschlich wie sie selbst. Er wollte logischerweise nicht der Gegenstand eines Spiels seiner Schüler sein. Sie hatte ihm weder Akzeptanz noch Begehren entgegen gebracht. Er hatte Recht, dies alles war nichts anderes als ein Spiel für sie gewesen. Auch wenn sie den Wettbewerb bewusst geschmissen hatte, indem sie den Anmachspruch nicht ausgesprochen hatte, hatte sie Professor Snape benutzt, um zu bekommen, was sie wollte.

Blieb nur die Frage, wieso er mitgemacht hatte. Er wollte ihr vielleicht eine Lektion erteilen, aber sie hatte Angst, dass es mehr als nur das gewesen war. Da war etwas gewesen zwischen ihnen und sie wusste, er hatte es auch gefühlt. Es war offensichtlich gewesen heute Nacht, während sie ... Sex gehabt hatten, vermutete sie. _Liebe machen_ konnte man es bestimmt nicht nennen. Da war eine Verbindung gewesen, und sie hatte nun Angst durch die Geschehnisse der heutigen Nacht niemals herauszufinden, was es genau gewesen war. Sie schloss ihre Augen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, ihre warmen Tränen rannen den kalten Stein hinab.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Ich weiß, es war nicht wirklich schmutzig, aber ich dachte, Hermione musste eine kleine Lektion lernen, nachdem sie den armen Severus vor der gesamten Schule aufgezogen hat._

_Ü/N: Na, wie hat es euch gefallen? Schreibt Rilla und den Übersetzerinnen ein Review und es geht bald weiter!_

_Anmerkung von Momo: Wie immer geht ein großes Dankeschön für die Reviews an:_

_**Minnie, Saxas13, Severin1, teddy172, Jessy2104 **(eigentlich wöchentlich, wenn mir nichts dazwischen kommt, also, wenn alles gut läuft, hast du noch vor der Bundestagswahl das vorletzte Kapitel ;o) )**, Lucina** :-)**, samara, Nina-issaja** (och, jüngere Männer können länger...mein Freund ist auch jünger als ich.)**, bedtimestory, HexeLea **und** Quaniela.**_

_Einigen von uns und euch sind Rechtschreibfehler im ersten Teil des dritten kapitels aufgefallen und ich habe dieses Kapitel ebstimmt drei Mal neu hochgeladen und ersetzt, aber irgendwie scheint uns ärgern zu wollen. Ich versuch es dann gleich noch einmal und wenn es dann nicht klappt...ja, dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter. Ich hoffe, das hat dieses Mal besser geklappt._

_So und jetzt noch ein Tip: Wer Gefallen an Rillas Stories gefunden hat, sollte unbedingt bei Nici Cavanaugh vorbei schauen, die sich die große Aufgabe gestellt hat, "Bitter Hearts" zu übersetzen. Wirklich tolle Story, also schaut mal rein! _

_So, nachdem ihr euch noch durch alle Kommentare gearbeitet habt, habt ihr hoffentlich auch noch Kraft, uns eine klitzekleine Review zu hinterlassen! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit._

_A/N: Ich habe ein Review bekommen, in dem geschrieben wurde, dass die "schmutzige" Szene an eine Vergewaltigung erinnerte. Ich möchte nur klar stellen, dass es von beiden absolut gewollt, aber sehr unbefriedigend war. Ich mag es nicht, wenn jemand denkt, dass ich das Thema Vergewaltigung so leichtsinnig behandle._

_ Anmerkung von Momo: So, es hat ein wenig länger gedauert, aber heute gibt es was neues. Viel Spaß...  
_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 5**

_(übersetzt von IndigoDaisy)_

Severus starrte in den rüttelnden Spiegel über seiner Kommode. Vor langer Zeit hatte er ihn mit einem Silencio-Zauber belegt und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihn der Drang, Severus wegen der Geschehnisse die Meinung zu geigen, fast zum Explodieren brachte. Was zur Hölle hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Er hatte mit einer Schülerin geschlafen; eine Schülerin, die ihn eigentlich besser kennen lernen wollte. Er konnte den inneren Drang, einem Herausforderer einen Schritt voraus zu sein, nicht überwinden. Severus beschuldigte sie, sie würde mit ihm spielen, aber hatte er nicht das Gleiche getan?

Zum zehnten Mal knallte er mit der Faust auf die Kommode. Er wusste, dass er jede Chance sie wiederzusehen verspielt hatte. Er ließ die Vorstellung nicht zu, wie die Dinge sich hätten entwickeln können. Ab jetzt hieß es, zu den faden, _hübschen_ Frauen zurückzukehren, die um ihn, den Kriegshelden, herumscharwenzelten. Verdammte, blöde Gryffindor mit ihren Hormonen. Es war alles ihre Schuld.

Wenn sie sich heute nicht diesen Auftritt geleistet hätte, wären seine Gedanken nicht so lange um die Vorstellung gekreist, sie gründlich durchzuvögeln, anstatt etwas anderes in Erwägung zu ziehen. Tatsächlich hatte es ihm nicht viel gegeben; der Sex war allenfalls mittelmäßig gewesen. Sein Herz war nicht mit im Spiel gewesen, es war nicht mehr gewesen als eine reine körperliche Erleichterung. Er warf sich im Spiegel einen langen Blick zu und fragte sich, was zur Hölle eine Teenagerin dazu veranlassen könnte, für jemanden zu schwärmen, der so abscheulich und hässlich war wie er. Er wandte sich ab und stürmte Türen schlagend und fluchend zurück in seinen Unterrichtsraum.

Er setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, nahm seine rote Tinte aus der Schublade und schnappte sich seine Feder; zornig benotete er den Stapel Erstklässler-Aufsätze vor ihm. Immer wieder bekritzelte er die Seiten und zog Punkte für die kleinsten Fehler ab. Als er bei den letzten beiden Aufsätzen angekommen war, öffnete sich die Tür. Draco Malfoy stand mit einem gehässigen Grinsen im Gesicht auf der Schwelle.

„Mr. Malfoy", sagte Severus kurz.

„Was haben Sie mit ihr getan?"

Langsam hob er seinen Kopf. „Wovon sprechen Sie?"

„Granger. Was haben Sie mit ihr getan?"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass die Angelegenheiten muggelgeborener Schülerinnen von Belang für Sie sind", schnappte er.

„Lassen Sie uns einfach sagen, ich habe ein … persönliches Interesse daran."

„Ich würde mich nicht darum sorgen, was ich mit ihr getan habe, Draco. Es war wohl eher umgekehrt. Sie war diejenige, die dieses Spiel spielen wollte."

„Das mag ja sein, aber Sie sind nicht derjenige, der in diesem Moment weinend im Kerker sitzt."

Die Besorgnis musste sich in seinem Gesicht gezeigt haben, denn Draco ging darauf ein.

„Ah, also sorgen Sie sich doch."

„Ich finde es schwer nachzuvollziehen, wovon Sie sprechen ", antwortete Severus und versuchte, seine Stimme beiläufig klingen zu lassen.

„Hören Sie, ich weiß nicht, was zwischen Ihnen beiden passiert ist, aber Pansy scheint zu denken, dass man es immer noch gut machen kann. Ich bin nur hier, um die Nachricht zu überbringen."

Damit drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum. Severus verdrehte die Augen. Anscheinend war die ganze Welt gegen ihn. Er war überrascht, dass Dumbledores Kopf noch nicht im Kaminfeuer erschienen war. Er nahm an, dass er dem Mädchen eine Erklärung schuldete. Offensichtlich war sie nicht sehr erfahren; er überlegte, dass sie womöglich gar nicht begriffen hatte, was da zwischen ihnen geschehen war.

Zum ersten Mal, seitdem sie aus seinem Schlafzimmer gestürmt war, hörte er auf darüber nachzudenken. Er rieb seinen Nasenrücken und fühlte sich auf einmal sehr alt; er war ein dreckiger, alter Mann, der eine naive Schülerin ausgenutzt hatte. Obwohl dieser alberne Wettbewerb Dumbledores Segen hatte, war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er seine Stelle verlieren könnte, dafür, wie er sie danach behandelt hatte. Sie sagte, sie habe den Wettbewerb aufgegeben, weil sie nicht wollte, dass es so liefe wie jetzt. Was zur Hölle sollte das bedeuten? Er schlug mit der Stirn auf den Schreibtisch und fand den stechenden Schmerz unendlich lohnender als nur mit seiner Faust darauf zu schlagen.

-o-

Hermiones Nacken war steif, als sie ihr Gesicht gegen den kalten Stein der Kerkerwand drückte. Sie hörte ein dumpfes Geräusch auf der Stufe neben sich und fühlte, wie sich ein warmer Arm um ihre Schulter legte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Pansy leise.

„Game over", flüsterte Hermione gegen die Steinwand.

„War er doch nicht interessiert?"

„Oh doch, das war er."

„Hast du es getan?"

„Ja."

„Und?"

„Wie dumm bin ich, Pansy?", fragte sie, richtete sich auf und rieb ihren Nacken. „Himmel, wie konnte ich denken, dass Professor Snape sich auf so ein Spiel einlassen könnte? Ich habe alles ruiniert. Vielleicht war es nur eine dumme Schwärmerei, basierend auf unrealistischen Phantasien."

„Vielleicht auch nicht. Draco ist da drin und redet jetzt mit ihm. Ich glaube kaum, dass du hier draußen weinen würdest, wenn alles deine Schuld wäre." Pansy grinste. „Du hast genug Slytherin in dir, um ungehalten zu reagieren, wenn du Mist gebaut hast."

Hermione lachte. „Dein Einfluss?"

„Ich denke, ich habe es bloß zum Vorschein gebracht. Es war die ganze Zeit in dir."

„Möglich. Moment, hast du gerade gesagt, Draco Malfoy ist da drin und spricht mit Professor Snape?"

„Ja."

„Wieso sollte Draco für mich eintreten?"

„Na ja, er ist mit Snape verwandt, weißt du. Sehr, sehr entfernter Cousin oder Neffe oder so was. Und ..." Sie grinste so böse, dass Hermione ein wenig zurückschreckte. „Ich habe gedroht, ihn zu entmannen, wenn er nicht ein gutes Wort für dich einlegt. Wir haben dich vorhin hier unten weinen sehen."

Hermione kicherte. „Ihn zu entmannen?"

„Die Techniken, die ich dir gezeigt habe, sind nicht einfach nur zum Spaß da, Granger. Draco ... ist ein paar von ihnen nicht abgeneigt."

Als ob das sein Stichwort gewesen wäre, erschien Draco im Gang.

„Granger", sagte er kühl.

„Malfoy."

„Bereit, Pansy?"

„Klar. Ist Millie da drin?"

„Ja", sagte er mit finsterem Ausdruck, „und das Wiesel ist bei ihr. Du weißt nicht zufällig etwas davon, meine _Liebe_?"

Pansy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn es ihr Spaß macht."

„Ich schwöre es dir! Als Nächstes ziehst du selbst noch in Gryffindor ein."

Sie verdrehte die Augen und stand auf. „Viel Glück, Hermione, wir zählen auf dich, jedes Mädchen in der Schule." Sie nahm Dracos Arm und folgte ihm in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

Entschlossen stand Hermione auf. Sie würde mit dem Professor noch einmal reden. Pansy hatte Recht, es war nicht alles ihre Schuld. Sie hatte das Recht, genauso verletzt zu sein wie er. Und wenn die Chance bestand, dass sie nicht alles vermasselt hatte ... nun ja, dann wollte sie noch nicht aufgeben.

-o-

Neville lag in seinem Bett und schlief schon fast, als er eine sanfte Stimme an seinem Ohr hörte.

„Ich denke, ich habe ein Schlupfloch gefunden", flüsterte Tonks.

Er fuhr hoch, setzte sich aufrecht und starrte sie mit wildem Blick an, während er den Atem anhielt. Tonks kicherte.

„Ich habe einen Silencio-Zauber gesprochen", sagte sie. Er bemerkte, dass sie die Vorhänge seines Bettes zugezogen hatte.

„Schlupfloch?", fragte er gähnend.

„Ja … wenn man den Anmachspruch nicht vor dem finalen Akt bringt, zählt es nicht."

Neville rieb sich das Gesicht. „Du hast dir …", er unterbrach sich um zu gähnen, „den Vertrag durchgelesen?"

Sie errötete. „Nun, ich schätze, das habe ich. Ich meine … wenn du immer noch willst ..."

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und sah zu ihr hoch. Sie wirkte so winzig, wie sie auf seinem Bett saß, die Beine an die Brust gezogen. Sie trug nur ein Paar Jeans und ein weites T-Shirt. Er langte nach vorne, schloss seine Finger um ihre Schultern und zog sie neben sich. Nervös streckte sie ihre Beine aus.

„Wenn das so ist", flüsterte er, „haben wir diese Nacht für uns alleine."

Sie kräuselte ihre Lippen um zu lächeln, aber er küsste ihren Mund, bevor sie dazu kam. Er presste seine Lippen auf ihre und ließ seine Zunge hervorschnellen, um sie zu schmecken. Sie hob ihre Hände und fuhr durch sein Haar. Er schauderte und zog sie näher in seine Arme, bis sie aneinander geschmiegt dalagen, Seite an Seite. Er wusste, dass sie die erregte Beule in seinem Baumwollpyjama gegen ihre Hüfte drücken fühlte und presste sich noch etwas enger an sie.

Sie stöhnte und umschloss seine Unterlippe mit ihren Zähnen, um sie in ihren Mund zu saugen, bevor sie sich löste und mit einer Hand erst über seine Wange, dann durch sein Haar fuhr. Sie schlang ein Bein um seine Hüfte und er fühlte die Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen, als sie sich an seinen Oberschenkel drückte.

„Zu viel Stoff", murmelte er in ihren Mund.

„Dagegen können wir leicht was unternehmen", flüsterte sie zurück und sprach einen Zauber. Die kalte Luft im Raum ließ sie erschaudern, als ihre Kleidung verschwand, und sie kuschelte sich näher an seine Brust.

Er hoffte, dass sie nicht sehen konnte, wie schnell er atmete. Er wollte erfahren und selbstsicher wirken. In Wahrheit hatte er nur ein paar Mal in der Besenkammer in seiner Hose herumgefummelt und letzten Sommer mit einem Mädchen einen One-night-stand gehabt. Er zog die Decke über sie beide und fuhr fort, jede weiche Stelle ihres Körpers mit seinen Händen zu erforschen.

„Ist das ... okay für dich?" fragte sie atemlos, während sein Mund über ihr Kinn wanderte und er anfing, an dem weichen Fleisch darunter zu saugen.

„Perfekt", wisperte er.

„Nein." Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und hielt inne um ihn anzusehen. „Ich meine mich ... Die meisten Männer, mit denen ich zusammen war, die wollten ... das."

Bevor er sich versah, war ihr Haar lang und blond und ihre Gesichtszüge hatten sich verändert.

„Nein, nein … verändere es zurück ...", sagte er und biss sich auf die Lippe. Das tat sie und er seufzte. Sanft legte er eine Hand auf ihre Wange und lächelte, als sie ihre Augen schloss. „Wieso würde jemand wollen, dass du dich veränderst? Du bist so schön. Ich will dich … genau so."

Er küsste sich an ihrer Augenbraue entlang, über ihre Lider, eine Wange hinunter und die andere hoch. Seine Hände streichelten weiter ihren Körper. Sie war genau so unsicher wie er, und diese Erkenntnis ließ eine Woge des Selbstvertrauens in ihm aufwallen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich willst", sagte er zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Ich will dich", hauchte sie eindringlich. „Glaub keine Sekunde, dass ich dich nicht will."

Er schloss die Augen, als seine Lippen wieder die Ihren fanden, und verlor sich in einem Sturm aus Zunge, Zähnen und warmer, feuchter Hingabe. Er wollte nicht, dass sie hier die Schwäche sah; die Schwäche, die er immer fühlte, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. So viele Leute hielten ihn für schwach; er wollte, dass sie wusste, dass er stark sein konnte. Das um seine Hüfte geschlungene Bein umschloss ihn enger, und sie rückte nach oben. Ihm entwich ein kurzer, bittender Laut, als die Hitze und Feuchtigkeit über seinen Schwanz glitt.

„Neville …" Sie brach ab, während ihr Mund über seine Wange und seinen Nacken fuhr.

Er atmete gegen ihren Kopf ein. „Du riechst wie Erdbeeren", flüsterte er.

Sie kicherte. „Das ist eines meiner weniger bekannten Talente; ich kann den Duft meiner Haare passend zur Farbe ändern."

Er lächelte.

Sie stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen und rollte ihn langsam auf den Rücken, dann richtete sie sich auf, spreizte seine Beine und setzte sich auf ihn.

„Ich habe noch andere weniger bekannte Talente", sagte sie mit einem listigen Grinsen. Ihr Mund senkte sich zu der leicht konkaven Stelle in der Mitte seiner Brust und fing an, sich an seinem Körper hinunter zu bewegen. Neville schloss die Augen und wand seine Finger in ihren Haaren.

-o-

Hermione klopfte nervös an Snapes Bürotür und hoffte, dass er seine Gemächer verlassen hatte um zu arbeiten.

„Herein!", rief er; offensichtlich blieb er an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen. Sie versteifte sich, öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

Er sah überrascht auf, nahm aber sofort wieder seinen üblichen, eisigen Ausdruck an. Er sagte kein Wort und sie entschied, dass sie als Erste sprechen würde. Angesichts der Schadenfreude, mit der sie konfrontiert werden würde, brachte sie all ihre Demut auf und kämpfte sich voran.

„Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich mich vorhin wie ein Kind verhalten habe. Sie hatten Recht, Professor, ich habe das nicht ernst genommen."

Er öffnete den Mund und machte eine lange Pause, bevor er sprach.

„Gut", sagte er einfach und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Aufsätzen zu.

Hermione spürte, wie Zorn ihre Wangen rötete, doch sie weigerte sich, schon jetzt die Fassung zu verlieren.

„Ich gebe zu, heute Abend Fehler gemacht zu haben, aber ich bin nicht die Einzige."

Er legte seine Feder nieder und zog langsam eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Werfen Sie mir etwas vor, Miss Granger?"

„Ich glaube ja, _Severus_. Ich werfe Ihnen vor, sich genauso kindisch verhalten zu haben, wie ich es getan habe."

Er stand abrupt auf, der Stuhl fiel hinter ihm zu Boden.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Ihnen die Erlaubnis erteilt zu haben, mich beim Vornamen anzusprechen!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und gab ein sehr undamenhaftes Schnauben von sich. „Sie haben mich in Ihr Bett geholt. Allein diese Handlung gewährt mir das Privileg der Vertraulichkeit."

Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne und war kurz davor, etwas zu sagen, doch dann blieb er stehen und lächelte ganz leicht. „Das habe ich."

Hermione war sprachlos. Von einer Entschuldigung war das weit entfernt, aber sie hatte nicht wirklich eine erwartet. Dieses ... Zugeständnis – ehrlich gesagt, war das mehr als sie ihn für fähig gehalten hatte.

„Verzeihung?", sagte sie; ihre Stimme zitterte leicht.

Er grinste hämisch und sie wusste, dass sie ihn gerade in Bedrängnis gebracht hatte. „Ich sagte, mir ist bewusst, dass Sie vor einigen Stunden in meinem Bett waren."

„Oh."

Er fletschte die Zähne, als ob es ihm körperlich Schmerzen bereiten würde, die nächsten Worte zu sprechen. „Und mir ist ebenfalls bewusst, dass wir Dinge zu bereden haben. Miss Granger ... Hermione, würden Sie mich in meine Räume begleiten?"

Sie nickte, wie vom Donner gerührt, und hoffte, dass sie auf dem kurzen Weg zu seinem Wohnzimmer ihre Stimme wiedererlangen würde.

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

_Anmerkung von Momo: Wie immer geht ein großes Dankeschön für die Reviews an:_

_**Callista Evans, Chromoxid, Minnie, Meta Capricorn, Saxas13, teddy172, Nici Cavanaugh** und **Severin1**._

_Wir alle und vorallem Ginny-the-dark, haben uns alle über eure Reviews gefreut. _

_Das nächste Kapitel kommt in zwei Wochen, da ich, Momo, am nächsten Donnerstag für 10 Tage nach Schottland fahre und nicht updaten kann...Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir das, aber schließlich muss ich mich auch mal auf die Suche nach Severus machen..._

_So und jetzt noch ein Tip: Wer Gefallen an Rillas Stories gefunden hat, sollte unbedingt bei Nici Cavanaugh vorbei schauen, die sich die große Aufgabe gestellt hat, "Bitter Hearts" zu übersetzen. Wirklich tolle Story, also schaut mal rein!_

_Vielen Dank für euer Interesse und vergesst die Review nicht ;o)_

_Eure Snapelinge. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit._

_A/N am Ende …_

_Ü/N am Ende…_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 6**

_(übersetzt von MomoSnape)_

Neville starrte auf den Baldachin über seinem Bett, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. Sein Atem kam stoßweise und seine Augen schienen schon fast zwanghaft in Richtung Hinterkopf rollen zu wollen. Seine Finger zitterten in Tonks' Haar, als ihr Mund und ihre Zunge immer und immer wieder seinen Schwanz verwöhnten. Er konnte keinen konkreten Laut von sich geben und wusste, dass er auf den Höhepunkt zuraste. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie das seit einer Ewigkeit machen. Ihre Finger glitten über seine Schenkel und Hoden und bewirkten das unglaublichste Kribbeln. Er zog an ihren Haaren und sie kam seiner Aufforderung nach, befreite seine Erektion von ihrem Mund und zog sich so schnell an seinem Körper hoch, dass ihre Stirn beinahe an seine gestoßen wäre.

Er griff nach ihren Schultern und lachte.

„Ängstlich?"

„Nur ein bisschen", flüsterte sie.

Der köstliche Erdbeergeruch war überall an ihm.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte er.

Tonks hörte auf, sich zu bewegen und sah ihn an. Er zitterte, als er sie über sich sah und das Gefühl wurde von ihrem Busen auf seiner Brust und ihren weit gespreizten Beinen noch unterstützt. Sie lächelte und ihre Augen blitzten von blau zu grün und wieder zurück.

„Ja. Ja, bin ich."

Mit dieser Antwort griff er nach ihren Haaren und zog sie in einen Kuss. Sie glitt über ihn und er wurde sich bewusst, dass er ewig dankbar für den Silencio-Zauber sein würde, als er ihren Namen schrie.

Es fühlte sich an, als sei sein ganzer Körper von ihrer warmen Feuchte umgeben. Er griff nach ihren Hüften und begann sich zu bewegen.

Sie biss in seine Schulter und beide verloren sich in einer albernen Kabbelei, in der sie jedes Bisschen des anderen erforschen wollten.

-o-

Hermione ließ sich auf Snapes Sofa nieder, während er sich einen Schluck Brandy einschenkte und sich dann neben sie setzte. Sie war milde überrascht, dass er sich entschieden hatte, neben ihr Platz zu nehmen und nicht im Sessel gegenüber, aber er schien es zu genießen, gerade so nah neben ihr zu sein, dass er auf sie hinab starren konnte. Sie stöhnte innerlich über diese offensichtliche Einschüchterungstaktik. Sie funktionierte nicht bei ihr. Sie straffte sich und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Er schwenkte den Brandy im Glas.

„Möchten Sie anfangen?", fragte er.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, wo. Ich habe mich bereits entschuldigt."

„Ja, das haben Sie. Aber sicherlich haben Sie irgendwelche _Gefühle _bezüglich dem, was geschehen ist." Er sagte das Wort mit so viel Verachtung, dass Hermione fast laut gelacht hätte. Soviel zu ihrer Fantasie, dass der Professor sich hinter verschlossenen Türen als eine Art düsterer, mysteriöser Romantiker entpuppen würde.

„Natürlich habe ich Gefühle diesbezüglich. Es war nichts, von dem ich gedacht hätte, dass es das sein würde."

Er sah für einen kurzen Moment beleidigt aus, riss sich aber schnell wieder zusammen.

„Was genau haben Sie erwartet?"

„Ich dachte … Ich hatte nur gehofft", seufzte sie. „Werde ich jemals Sex mit jemandem haben, der mich wirklich will?"

Die Stille zog sich im Nachklang ihrer Worte und Hermione krümmte sich innerlich.

Er sah sie nicht an, sondern starrte intensiv ins Feuer.

„Miss Granger, was _haben_ Sie erwartet?"

„Nun ja…" _Gute Frage_, dachte sie. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich dachte nur, es wäre … anders."

„Warum haben Sie bei diesem kleinen Wettbewerb Ihrer Freunde mitgemacht?"

Sie lächelte schwach. „Der Wettkampf."

„Also war Ihnen die Person, die Sie jagten, egal … Es war der Nervenkitzel der Verfolgung."

Als er es so hinstellte, fühlte sie sich noch schlechter. Sie hatte Gefühle für Professor Snape, aber das hatte sie während des Wettbewerbs völlig aus den Augen verloren.

„Er war es nicht …", sie sah nach unten, „bevor ich in diesen blöden Wettkampf verwickelt wurde."

Eine weiter ausgedehnte Stille folgte.

„Also Sie …" Seine Worte wurden abgewürgt, als er sich laut räusperte. „Ich war der Gegenstand Ihrer Schwärmerei?" Es gelang ihm, seine Fassung zurückzugewinnen und seine Worte waren eisig und scharf.

„Es war keine Schwärmerei", schnappte sie. „Ich meine, ist es nicht."

„Wie bitte?"

Sie sprach ein wenig lauter. „Ich sagte, es ist keine Schwärmerei."

Er hob eine Augenbraue und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Brandy.

„Miss Granger, ich verstehe, dass ich nach dem Krieg einen … gewissen Status in der Zauberergemeinschaft erhalten habe. Dieses Etwas, das Sie behaupten zu fühlen, ist nichts weiter als eine vorübergehende Verliebtheit." Er wedelte mit der Hand um ihre Gefühle abzutun.

„Da liegen Sie falsch. Ich empfand lange bevor der Krieg endete auf diese Weise und vielleicht werde ich, nachdem ich Hogwarts verlassen habe, nicht mehr so fühlen, aber ich fühle jetzt so. Und was zuvor hier zwischen uns passiert ist … Sie müssen da auch etwas gefühlt haben, oder Sie hätten niemals mitgemacht."

Er seufzte.

„Ich gebe zu, etwas … geschmeichelt gewesen zu sein. Dennoch, ich liebe Sie gewiss nicht, Miss Granger, wenn es das war, worauf Sie hinaus wollten."

Sie lachte.

„Natürlich denke ich nicht, dass Sie mich lieben! Ich will nur wissen, was Sie gefühlt haben, während wir … in Ihrem Bett waren."

Er schloss seine Augen und sie wusste, dass er die Frage nicht beantworten wollte. Sie beobachtete sein Gesicht, er hatte es etwas verzogen, als er versuchte eine passende Antwort zu finden. Er wollte sie abschrecken, das war offensichtlich. Die Stille im Raum wog schwer. Sie wollte nicht, dass die Unterhaltung hier abbrach.

„Sie müssen etwas gefühlt haben. Ich habe es auch gefühlt. Da war etwas und ich weiß nicht, was es war, aber ich will es herausfinden. Ich möchte wissen ... nein, ich muss wissen, ob Sie herausfinden wollen, was es war. Bitte, antworten Sie mir - "

Sie kam nicht dazu, ihren Satz zu beenden, denn er küsste sie; hungrige, nach Brandy schmeckende Küsse, die ihre Lippen teilten und tief in ihren Mund tauchten. Sie griff nach seinem Hinterkopf und ihre Finger glitten durch seine Haare, als sie versuchte ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. Er begann ihr zwischen den Küssen zu antworten, seine Worte von den Berührungen seiner Lippen und dem Klang ihres Seufzens unterbrochen.

„Sie … Miss Granger … reden definitiv … zu viel …"

„Das … hat man mir schon mal gesagt", antwortete sie gegen seinen Mund. Sie spürte, wie er leicht darüber lächelte.

Seine Hände schlangen sich um ihre Taille und hielten sie fest. Das war es, was sie die ganze Zeit gewollt hatte.

„Sie sind viel zu besessen", setzte er fort, als seine Lippen sich an ihrem Hals hinunter bewegten und sie warf ihren Kopf zurück, „von … Gefühlen … Planen Sie … sich so im Leben zurechtzufinden?" Er knöpfte ihre Bluse auf und sie zitterte.

„Vielleicht begnüge ich mich damit, mich so in dieser Nacht zurechtzufinden", flüsterte sie, während sie ihre Hände an seiner Brust und seinem Bauch hinunter gleiten ließ und an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel stoppte.

Er stöhnte leise gegen ihr Schlüsselbein.

„Willst du, dass ich mich vom Wettbewerb zurückziehe?", fragte sie. „Ich würde es tun."

„Nicht nötig", nuschelte er, als seine Zunge sich einen Weg entlang der Kante des Knochens bahnte.

„In diesem Fall ..."Sie atmete schnell und konnte kaum denken, als ihre Fingerspitzen die Wölbung in seiner Hose berührte und er sich gegen sie presste. „Ich hoffe, du verwendest das nicht gegen mich … aber du musst müde sein, denn du bist den ganzen Tag durch meine Gedanken spaziert."

„Sollte ich fragen?"

„Nein, bitte nicht."

„Gut."

Ihre Bluse war vollständig offen und er kniff sie durch ihren BH. Er war jetzt über ihr, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie das passiert war. Ihre Finger steckten zwischen ihren Körpern fest, während sie seine Erektion durch die Kleider hindurch streichelten.

„Warum ich?", fragte sie, als er ihren BH aufmachte und sein Mund ihre nackte Haut berührte. „Ich sehe diese Frauen, die dir in Hogsmeade folgen … Mmm … Warum ich?"

„Da ist etwas viel Verlockenderes …", er bewegte sich nun an ihrem Bauch hinunter und seine Fingerspitzen glitten unter den Bund ihres Rockes, „… an einem Partner mit einem fähigen Verstand."

Sie wollte einen scharfzüngigen Kommentar darüber abgeben, dass dies das erste Kompliment war, das er ihr je gemacht hatte, aber sein Mund hatte gerade die Spalte zwischen ihren Hüften gefunden und bewegte sich kontinuierlich weiter südwärts entlang der weichen, lockigen Haare. Sie half ihm, den Rock über ihre Beine zu ziehen und ließ sich wieder auf der Couch nieder.

„Oh nein", sagte er mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen, packte ihre Handgelenke und zog sie hoch. Er drehte sie um und positionierte sie so, dass sie mit dem Gesicht von ihm abgewandt dastand, ein Bein auf der Couch, das andere auf dem Boden. Sie stütze sich auf die Rücklehne des Sofas, als er einen Zauber flüsterte. Sein nun nackter Körper presste sich gegen ihren, als seine Arme von hinten um sie herum griffen, einer um nach ihren Brüsten zu greifen und sie zu verwöhnen, der andere um hinunter zwischen ihre Beine zu gleiten.

„Du hast nicht erwähnt", flüsterte er seidig in ihr Ohr, „was es war, das dich an mir gereizt hat."

Hermione stöhnte, während sie sich gegen ihn zurücklehnte.

„Alles", flüsterte sie und hob ihre Arme über den Kopf, um sie dann um seinen Hals zu legen. „Die Art, wie du durch den Raum rauschst, die Art, auf die du mich herausforderst, die Art, wie du … mmmm …"

Er hörte für einen Moment auf, an ihrem Hals zu saugen. „Reden Sie weiter, Miss Granger."

„Die Art, auf die du mich … ansiehst. Deine Brillanz. Der Gedanke, mit dir eine Unterhaltung zu führen … in der Bibliothek … macht an."

„Ist das Ihre Fantasie, Miss Granger? Mit mir in der Bibliothek zu sein."

„Oh ja, Professor." Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern .

„Nur zum Unterhalten?"

„N-nein."

„Gut."

Er drang in sie ein und sie gab ein wimmerndes Geräusch von sich, als ihr Gewicht völlig auf ihre Hände verlagert wurde. Das war so anders als zuvor. Er berührte sie, weil er es wollte und sie konnte es fühlen. Nichts, das vorher geschehen war, schien jetzt zu zählen. Er wollte sie wirklich, aber was das Beste war, er ließ sich sie wollen. Es fühlte sich dieses Mal noch besser an, ihn in sich zu haben, als seine Arme sie eng an seinen Körper drückten. Sie spürte einen Rausch heißen Atems in ihrem Ohr, als er irgendetwas Unverständliches in ihr Ohr murmelte und sie verlor sich im Klang und Gefühl von allem.

-o-

„Wo führt das hin?", fragte Neville; er lehnte sich zwischen Tonks' Beinen zurück und legte seinen Hinterkopf auf ihre Schulter.

Sie fuhr die Linien seiner Schultern und Ellebogen mit ihren Fingerspitzen nach.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Dumbledore hatte nichts gegen den Wettbewerb, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es einen Präzedenzfall für Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehungen gibt."

„Können wir es geheim halten, wenn wir müssen? Das ist mein letztes Jahr und es ist fast vorbei."

Sie lehnte sich nach vorn um für einen Moment an seiner Schulter zu saugen und sandte kleine Schauer seine Wirbelsäule hinunter.

„Ich würde alles tun, damit das hier funktioniert, Neville. Du bist mehr, als ich dachte, dass du es sein würdest und ich werde dich nicht so einfach gehen lassen."

„Aber wenn das Wochenende vorbei ist, werden wir wieder Professor und Schüler sein, nicht wahr?"

„Bis auf Weiteres. Aber nur in der Öffentlichkeit. Ich würde hier jede Nacht reinschleichen, wenn ich müsste."

Er lachte, als sie sein Haar zerwuschelte. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns nächstes Mal in deinem Quartier treffen … Hier gibt es nicht ansatzweise genug Privatsphäre."

„Ähm…na ja…" Sie atmete tief durch.

„Was ist?"

„Ich bin keine gute Haushälterin", antwortete sie.

„So schlimm kann es nicht sein."

„Letzte Woche habe ich unter meinem Bett sauber gemacht und fand eine Schüssel mit Haferbrei, in der irgendetwas Grünes wuchs."

Neville schnaubte.

„Da hast du Glück. Meine Oma hat mir beigebracht, wie man putzt. Ich bin echt gut. Und es ist eine gute Entschuldigung, um mehr Zeit mit dir zu verbringen."

Sie lächelte und küsste seinen Kopf.

„Neville, gibt es irgendetwas, worin du nicht gut bist?"

„Ja", lachte er. „Zaubertränke."

„Wo wir gerade davon reden", sagte Tonks „ich frage mich, wie es Hermione und Severus geht."

-o-

Severus saß hellwach in seinem Bett, seinen Rücken an das Kopfende gelehnt und eine tief schlafende Hermione Granger im Arm haltend. Er wollte sie nicht loslassen. Seine Realitätsnähe verschwand zusehends. Das war eine Schülerin, die er bewusstlos gevögelt und in sein Bett gebracht hatte.

Er wollte sie nicht gehen lassen. Morgen würden die Dinge wieder so werden, wie sie vorher gewesen waren.

Sie hatte ihn beeindruckt, als sie heute Abend in sein Büro zurückgekehrt war.

Er hatte nicht erwartet, irgendeine Art Beziehung mit einem Mädchen, das zwanzig Jahre jünger war, zu beginnen, zumal sie am Scheideweg ihrer Zukunft stand.

Mitten in ihrem Liebesakt hatte er eine Debatte über die neueste Veröffentlichung einer viel umstrittenen Zaubertrankforschung aufgeworfen. Er war beeindruckt und unglaublich erregt, als er herausfand, dass sie ein intellektuelles Gespräch _beim_ Sex führen konnte. Sie hätte ihn beinahe bezwungen, doch er kannte da ein paar Tricks, um sie vor ihm auf den Höhepunkt zu bringen und so gewann er die Debatte kampflos.

Er war sich sicher, dass er sie da berührt hatte, wo sie _niemals_ zuvor berührt worden war. Er zog sie näher zu sich und streichelte ihre Haut mit seinen langen, von Zaubertränken geschundenen Fingern. Sie bewegte sich, kuschelte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und seufzte leise. Dann blinzelte sie, öffnete die Augen und sah zu ihm hoch.

„Hallo, Professor."

„Miss Granger."

„Ich denke, wir haben jetzt noch mehr, worüber wir reden müssen", sagte sie schläfrig.

„Ich nehme an, das haben wir."

Er senkte den Kopf und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.

„Du bist so anders, wenn du so bist", grübelte sie.

„Ich erlaube selten, dass mich jemand nervös erlebt."

„Du bist nervös? Wenn ich da bin?"

„Manchmal."

„Warum?"

„Ich finde deine Intelligenz ... entnervend. Und ich weiß nicht, was du vom Morgen erwartest."

_Ja,_ sagte er zu sich selbst,_ das ist definitiv verrückt. Wieso sonst würde ich das dem Mädchen eingestehen?_

Sie lächelte und schloss die Augen, während sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte.

„Ich will es einfach so lassen, wie es ist", sagte sie. „Aber das ist nicht realistisch, nicht wahr?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich will dich kennen lernen … Professor. Bevorzugst du es weiterhin, dass ich dich Professor nenne?"

„Außerhalb dieser Räume, ja."

„Nun, dann, Severus, fürchte ich, dass ich auch nicht weiß, was du willst."

„Ich halte es kaum für angemessen eine Beziehung mit einer Schülerin zu führen … Dennoch … ich habe unser Intermezzo diese Nacht sehr genossen."

„Ich gehöre hierher und das weißt du", flüsterte sie, als sie ihre Wange an seiner Brust rieb.

„Vorhin warst du nicht so von romantischen Absichten besessen", schnaubte er.

„Ich bin vorher auch noch nicht _so_ gevögelt worden."

Er lächelte ein wenig. „Sie sind niemand, der ein Blatt vor den Mund nimmt, richtig, Miss Granger?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Also, was machen wir jetzt?"

„Du kehrst in deine Räume zurück, wenn das Wochenende vorbei ist, und wir machen weiter wie zuvor."

„Nein."

„Wie bitte?"

„Das ist inakzeptabel. Ich will dich wieder sehen."

Sie war so selbstsicher und bestimmt, dass er sich fragte, wie viel Zeit sie mit Pansy Parkinson verbracht hatte.

„Und von mir wird erwartet, dass ich dem zustimme, weil…"

„Du es willst."

„Ich denke, wir beide brauchen Schlaf, Miss Granger."

„Ist das ein Ja?"

Er drückte sie in die Laken neben sich und nahm sie in die Arme. Sie seufzte und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

„Also, ist das ein Ja?", wiederholte sie.

„Gute Nacht, Hermione."

„Ich nehme das als ein Ja."

„Du bist wirklich unausstehlich."

„Das weiß ich selber."

„So lange du es weißt."

„Gute Nacht, Severus."

„Musst du immer das letzte Wort haben?"

„Musst du?"

„Ja." Und er brachte sie mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen.

Im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum wurde Hermiones Unterschrift flammend gold.

- ENDE -

* * *

_A/N: Danke vielmals fürs Lesen und Reviewen!_

_Ü/N: Danke, ich hatte Spaß, auch wenn es mich eine halbe Ewigkeit gekostet hat, mich zum Übersetzen aufzuraffen, aber es hat sich gelohnt, ein wenig Französisch und Bio zu verpassen ;o)…Ich möchte noch schnell den Reviewern des 5.Kapitels danken:_

**_Jean nin asar ahi smabell, Minnie, Saxas13, Loki Slytherin, Severin1, teddy 172, Marrychan, Soeur de Belial, Anja, Angel-of-Mystic, Callista Evans _**_und_**_ blu.dawn._**_  
_

_Schlusswort von Momo im Namen des ST: Wir hatten alle viel Spaß an der Arbeit und planen inzwischen schon unser nächstes Projekt, ihr dürft also gespannt sein._

_Ich danke allen, die beteiligt waren:_

_**CallistaEvans, Ginny-the-dark, Indigo Daisy, Pima** und **Trin,** des Weiteren **Nici Cavanaugh** und **Malina** für das Endbetan._

_Ihr habt alle großartige Arbeit geleistet und ich wünsche uns, dass wir das noch ganz oft machen!_

_Einen großen Dank auch noch einmal an alle unsere Leser. Ohne euch wären wir nichts!  
_

_So und jetzt noch ein Tip: Wer Gefallen an Rillas Stories gefunden hat, sollte unbedingt bei Nici Cavanaugh vorbei schauen, die sich die große Aufgabe gestellt hat, "Bitter Hearts" zu übersetzen. Wirklich tolle Story, also schaut mal rein!_

_Liebe Grüße und bis zum nächsten Mal, eure Snapelinge!_


End file.
